Celestial Dream
by Marioneta
Summary: Una historia para nada particular. Lily, una princesa de otro mundo, llega al mundo de los hombres y sorpresivamente se topa con un renombrado Auror, James Potter. Muchas aventuras deparan a estos dos, en especial con el Lord y su oscura Dama sueltos.
1. Solo quiero cumplir mi deseo

**Celestial Dream**

****

_Por: .Tristenia._

Capítulo 1: "Solo quiero cumplir mi deseo"

Nyubell, hermosa ciudad construida sobre las nubes por los Rynius, bellas criaturas, en aspecto iguales a los seres humanos, pero su diferencia radicaba en que esta extraña raza, escondida a los ojos de todo hombre, poseía hermosas alas blancas en su espalda, las cuales podían ocultar cuando fuera necesario.

Estas criaturas, devotas a la imponente Luna, vestían trajes largos y antiguos, de distintos colores. Cada una estaba dotada de algún poder mágico, el cual se desarrollaba a los 11 años.

Ocultos a los ojos humanos, vivían en un mundo paralelo, sobre las cabezas de los hombres, sabiendo la existencia de aquellos seres parecidos a ellos, pero sin alas.

El Rey de aquella ciudad era Enrod, un señor de edad avanzada de fuerte carácter. Muy serio y reservado. Tenía los ojos de un fuerte color verde esmeralda; sus cabellos largos hasta la cintura, como su barba, ondulado y de un color azul-plata lo hacían brillar entre los suyos. La reina, ya difunta, había sido una hermosa Rynius. Sus ojos violetas brillaban con intensidad; sus cabellos de un color rosa sandía, largos y de suaves ondas. Su presencia siempre se sentía en su familia y todos la recordaban con aprecio como Kyaris reina, esposa y madre ejemplar. Del matrimonio de los reyes nacieron tres preciosas niñas:

Apris, la mayor de las tres hermanas, tenía 27 años. Sus ojos eran de un violeta fuerte y sus cabellos largos hasta las rodillas, de formadas ondas, eran de una mezcla rosa-plata muy hermoso. Era una chica de lo más calmada, siempre al servicio de los demás, con eternas sonrisas para todo a quien lo necesitara. Estaba casada con un tipo llamado Benyeö, bastante simpático, de ojos miel; cabello liso, corto y de color verde claro.  
Los dos tenían una hija llamada Ayline, sobrina amada por Lílyris, que tenía dos añitos de vida, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, pero más expresivos; su cabello era liso, como su padre, largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y de un fuerte color azul-plata como su abuelo materno.

Petrenua era la segunda de las tres hermanas tenía 24 años. De ojos azules como su abuela y sus cabellos anaranjados, ondulados hasta la mitad de la espalda, pero siempre tomados en un moño muy elegante que hacía notar más las finas facciones de su cara. De un carácter reservado y frío con quien ella creía necesario. No era de mucha palabra, siempre decía lo justo y necesario. De las tres hermanas era la respetada, en el reino, por su carácter tan reservado y frío.

Lílynis, joven de unos 17 años, tercer, y más pequeña, hija de los reyes Rynius. De cabellos largos hasta las caderas, de ondas definidas y de un color rosa sandía fuerte. Sus ojos almendrados y de un fuerte color esmeralda. Su piel bastante bronceada. Era delgada y de no muchas curvas. Muy bella entre los suyos. Muy aventurera, extrovertida y atrevida, muy alegre, tierna y simpática, muy juguetona y algo infantil

Ella siempre había querido saber como es que eran los humanos, verlos de cerca y saber como es que vivían. Varias veces había tratado de convencer a su padre de poder bajar a la Tierra y poder conocer a esas criaturas, pero nunca lo había logrado.

Un día Lílyris había peleado con su padre por lo mismo de todos los días.

"Por que no podemos bajar a ver como son los hombres, padre?- decía Lílyris.

"Es peligroso! Nosotros somos criaturas inexistente para ellos y lo seguiremos siendo mientras yo sea rey!- respondió el Rey con enojo.

"Pero padre! No encuentras por lo menos "algo" interesante ese mundo, sus cosas exóticas e indescriptibles?- a Lílyris le brillaron los ojos con solo pensar en las cosas fantásticas que podría ver en el mundo de los humanos.

"Cacharros! Pura basura! Lílyris, ya hemos conversado esto muchas veces! Es suficiente, eh dicho que no! Y es NO! - el rey terminó estallando de enojo.

"Eres un irracional! Ni siquiera sabes lo que hay ahí abajo!- respondió Lílyris con enfado también.

"Lílyris fuera de mi presencia!- ordenó imperante el padre de la chica – estás diciendo muchas incoherencias"

"No son incoherencias – dijo con su orgullo herido por las palabras de su padre.

"Lílyris! Ya fue suficiente! Puedes irte! -

"Pero! -.

"Sin peros! FUERA! – gritó el padre descontrolado.

Lílyris, con su orgullo destrozado, salió de la habitación a toda prisa golpeando las puertas. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que un guardia saliera disparado contra la pared.

El rey por su parte volvió a su asiento, cansado. Escuchando los lamentos del guardia tras la puerta vió como una brisa color rosa se formaba frente a el y una figura translúcida aparecía frente a él

"Ya no estoy en edad para esto – dijo Enrod a la figura de la bella mujer frente a él.

"Aún es una niña – sonrió con amor la mujer

"Kyaris... – el viejo miró a la bella mujer, su esposa.

Kyaris sonrió y en unos segundos más desapareció mientras brisas de color rosa se desvanecían frente a él como habían llegado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Por que es tan cabeza dura? – dijo como por décima cuarta vez Lílyris.

Apris miraba a su hermana ir de aquí para allá mientras lanzaba improperios al aire y se quejaba contra su padre. Petrenua tomaba su té tranquilamente en la mesita de centro, sentada junto a Apris.

"Solo por que es el rey cree que me detendrá? – le preguntó mirando a su hermana.

"Tranquilízate un poco – Dijo Petrenua con voz indiferente

"Ya sabías que diría que no, siempre lo hace – dijo Apris tratando de consolarla.

"Dijo que lo que digo son incoherencias! Si a él no le gustan que se quede con su opinión, pero que no me destruya las mías! – Lílyris paró en seco mirando a sus dos hermanas.

"Pero que tonterías, yo me voy – Petrenua se levantó de su asiento con fastidio. Lílyris la miró desafiante, pero su hermana no se inmutó ante tal gesto.

"A donde vas? – preguntó Apris.

"A algún lugar donde no oiga sus gritos – dijo Petrenua refiriéndose a Lílyris y salió de la habitación con rapidez.

"Cómo es que la soportas? Es tan... pesada! – dijo Lílyris cruzándose de brazos.

Apris sonrió divertida. Su hermana aún era una niña sin duda, pero no podía evitar reír al ver las mismas reacciones que tenía Petrenua en Lílyris. La mayor de las hermanas se levantó de su asiento y fue al encuentro de la pelirrosa. La abrazó para que se calmara y le dijo:

"La cena pronto estará lista, relájate un rato y de ahí baja más tranquila – se separó de Lílyris.

Esta solo asintió

"Nos vemos – Apris besó la frente de su hermana y se fue por la puerta de la habitación.

Lílyris caminó a su cama y se tendió en ella boca arriba. Miraba con detenimiento los doseles celestes de su cama. Estuvo tumbada en su cama durante hora y media hasta que finalmente decidió levantarse.

Lílyris fue a su ropero y en él sacó unas cuantas cosas de viaje, mochila, ropa, capa y cosas indispensables para ella. Las dejó sobre su cama, tapadas por las almohadas y bajó a cenar junto a su familia.

"Princesa Lílyris, el rey, sus hermanas y el caballero Benyëo la estaban esperando para cenar – dijo una sirvienta, haciendo una reverencia al verla, cuando esta estaba bajando las escaleras.

"Gracias por el aviso – respondió la pelirrosa.

La menor de las princesas llegó a la mesa y se sentó en su lugar, mientras todos la observaban. Lílyris miró a todos fijamente y sonrió con algo de melancolía, pero estaba decidida, esa noche escaparía del reino Rynius, nadie la detendría para poder conocer lo que tanto quería saber desde su uso de razón, solo quería realizar su sueño: conocer el mundo de los hombres.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

****

**_Notas de Autora:_**_ Estoy loka! xD jajajaja bueno espero les haya gustado este comienzo tan extravagante, exótico, extraño n...n pero se me ha ocurrido una tarde de ocio... espero les guste, y si es así manden reviews... sino es así, tb para saber que está mal o que no les gusta n...n_

_Traten de que si son críticas que sean constructivas plz! __T-T_

_Nos vemos!_

_Besos_

_Bye! n...n_

_Gracias de antemano! A todos los que leen y dejan reviews y a los que no dejan tb n..n_


	2. Un ángel caido del cielo

**Celestial Dream**

_Por: .Tristeniä._

Capítulo 2: "Un ángel caído del cielo"

Pájaros volaron de los árboles en donde estaban. Una fuerte explosión se sintió en la mitad del bosque en donde se encontraban. Fuertes ráfagas de hechizos volaban en todas direcciones. Aurores y Mortífagos se encontraban en mitad de una batalla y varios árboles estaban en llamas. Rápidamente empezaron a replegar las fuerzas de ambos lados, en distintas direcciones.

Entre el grupo de Aurores se encontraba un apuesto chico de gafas, ojos azules, pelo exageradamente desordenado, negro y liso. Su cuerpo era fornido, de marcados músculos y de gran altura. Su piel morena estaba manchada de polvo y sangre. Su nombre era James Potter un auror bastante renombrado por sus grandes hazañas y gran ayuda al Ministerio de Magia, un tipo muy serio y dedicado a su trabajo, un soltero codiciado entre sus compañeras de trabajo y brujas de otros sectores del ministerio o fuera de él. Nadie conocía bien la historia de este hombre de unos 20 años, algo joven para tener tanto reconocimiento en su carrera. Siempre con su expresión seria hacía más que una chica mirara hipnotizada sus ojos dominantes.

Los magos y brujas corrían al auxilio de una cueva no muy lejana al lugar de batalla. Había varios herido y el número de muertos superaban el número de sobrevivientes. La mayoría de los heridos tenía lesiones leves, pero tres de ellos estaban bastante graves y si no apuraban más el paso de seguro morirían desangrados.

Repentinamente un ruido proveniente de los árboles hizo a todo alertarse. Algo estaba cayendo del cielo y chocaba con las pequeñas ramas de los árboles. Una figura envuelta en una manta blanca se vio al salir de los árboles.

"POTTER! CUIDADO! – avisó un compañero del susodicho.

El renombrado auror con agilidad atrapó el bulto envuelto en la manta blanca, no sin tener un fuerte dolor en su herido brazo derecho.

"Sigan avanzando! Lleven a Willson, Thompson y McAlister a la cueva rápido, necesitan que los atiendan rápido – dijo James a su más próximo compañero.

"Muévanse! No hay nada que mirar acá! – dijo un hombre al lado del joven Potter

Tenía intensos ojos azules; cabello negro azulado; piel morena, y al igual que todos, estaba manchada de polvo y sangre. Estaba herido en un costado del estómago, nada grave, pero visible. Era compañero, mejor amigo y casi hermano de James. Su estatura era más o menos como la de su amigo y su cuerpo no era tan fornido como el de este, incluso era más delgado. Su nombre era Sirius Black

Los demás aurores no necesitaron más órdenes para seguir su camino. Un Auror de avanzada edad se paró junto a ellos.

"Rápido chicos – dijo el hombre mayor.

"Ya vamos Alastor – respondió Sirius – ya vamos adelántense"

"Nos vemos en la cueva – dijo el viejo yéndose y dirigiendo a los demás.

James, que se encontraba cayado observando el bulto, se arrodilló para sujetarlo mejor. El auror se quedó de piedra al ver lo que cargaba.

"Prongs? – preguntó Sirius al ver su cara impresionada.

"No vas a creer que es lo que estoy cargando – dijo Potter mirando a su compañero.

Una explosión a lo lejos alertó a los aurores.

"Me dices más tarde, tenemos que irnos rápido – dijo Sirius emprendiendo el paso a su refugio. James lo seguía de cerca, protegiendo con esmero su carga.

En la cueva había aproximadamente 20 personas. Uno de los aurores había convocado un hechizo para que el orificio de su refugio pareciese el reto de roca que faltaba, así no los localizarían con tanta facilidad.

"Qué es lo que tienes en tus brazos Potter? – preguntó Alastor Moody, el Auror a cargo de la misión.

Sirius y tres compañeros más se acercaron a él para ver lo que el joven Potter tenía entre sus brazos.

James tendió el bulto entre mantas y suavemente destapó uno de los extremos. Un bello rostro de mujer asomo entre la sábana blanca. Su piel era de un suave bronceado, su cabello era de un extraño color rosa sandía y sus labios, James Potter pensaba que eran los labios más bonitos que había contemplado en su vida.

"Wow, pero que hermosa – fueron las palabras que salió de uno de los curiosos compañeros.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, nunca pensaron que algo por estilo caería en medio de una de sus batallas contra las fuerzas oscuras.

"Vaya que poca suerte Potter, la chica que te has encontrado – bromeó un compañero para nada amistoso.

"Guárdate tus comentarios – dijo autoritario y molesto James.

"Tenemos que llevarla al Ministerio, no se puede quedar aquí – dijo un chico rubio que se encontraba entre los curiosos.

"Ninguno de nosotros puede quedarse aquí, preparen los trasladadores, nos vamos, no creo que los mortífagos ataquen por ahora, tiene muchas bajas en sus líneas – dijo Alastor, caminando hacia su equipaje.

"Primero los más heridos! - la gente empezó a movilizarse y organizarse para marchar.

James tomó nuevamente a la extraña chica caída del cielo.

"Lleva mis pertenencias por favor – James se acercó a un trasladador y partió junto a la desconocida.

"Nos vemos compañero – dijo Sirius antes de que desapareciera su mejor amigo.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

James traspasó la puerta que los llevaba directamente al Ministerio de Magia. Varias personas volteaban a verlo, pero este estaba acostumbrado.

"James! – una mujer salió a su encuentro.

Su cabello rubio y rizado caía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos pardos estaban sorprendidos por la extraña llegada de su amigo. Estaba vestida con un traje color azul marino y una falda apretada hasta sus rodillas. Su cuerpo estaba ya bien formado. Su edad era de unos 25 años. Su nombre era Amanda McGrew. Ella era una muy buena amiga de James, se conocían por parte de la prima de James, Susan March, que era la mejor amiga de Amanda.

"Cómo estás? – más bien dijo en ves de preguntar la mujer.

"Bien... no te preocupes – dijo James serio eh indiferente.

Los dos siguieron caminando.

"Qué es lo que llevas? – preguntó la rubia, mirando la manta blanca.

"Una chica -.

"Cómo? Una de tus compañeras de excursión? – dijo extrañada.

"No, es una chica que cayó del cielo mientras volvíamos al refugio – dieron vuelta al pasillo.

"Qué cayó del cielo? – dijo desconcertada la mujer.

Llegaron frente a una puerta de madera vieja. Amanda la abrió y los dos entraron a una sala llena de camas y utensilios de auxilio. Varios enfermeros estaban atendiendo personas

"Si – respondió el Auror.

Caminaron a la cama vacía más próxima y James recostó suavemente a la chica sobre ella.

"Estás herido! – dijo Amanda mirando el brazo de James.

"No es nada – dijo James.

Una enfermera ya desocupada se acercó a ellos.

"Quien es el herido? – preguntó la mujer de edad. Su cabello castaño ya cubierto por varias canas estaba amarrado en un moño bajo. Sus ojos azules miraron a la persona recostada en la cama que dormía plácidamente.

"La chica cayó del cielo, pero al parecer no tiene herida alguna – dijo James mirando la extraña niña.

"Él tiene una herida en el brazo, necesita que la desinfecte y se la vende Madam Pumpy – dijo Amanda mostrando el brazo de James.

"Oh cielos! Siéntalo en una silla que traigo lo necesario – dijo Madam Pumpy corriendo a buscar sus utensilios.

Amanda atrajo una silla para que James se sentara en ella.

"No tenías por que...-

"Cállate, tengo que hacerlo, quién más lo haría si no fuera yo? – Amanda sentó a James en la silla obligándolo.

James solo obedeció y se quedó cayado.

Madam Pumpy llegó y rápidamente empezó a curar al herido.

Al terminar se despidió de los dos y fue a atender a otro muchacho que llegaba, siendo cargado por dos hombres más, con una fuerte herida en su cabeza.

"Me voy, tengo que terminar con el papeleo que estaba haciendo – dijo Amanda sonriendo a James – Nos vemos, adiós!"

"Adiós – James vio como Amanda cruzaba la puerta de enfermería.

Miró a la chica y se acercó a ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y la miró detenidamente.

"Apris... – dijo en susurros la pelirrosa.

"Apris? Quién será? Que nombre más extraño... – habló para él.

Madam Pumpy llegó hasta él nuevamente.

"Señor Potter, el señor Moody lo está buscando, se encuentra en su despacho – dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

"Gracias por el aviso – James se paró y miró nuevamente a la chica.

"No se preocupe, yo la cuidaré – Madam Pumpy sonrió al joven auror.

James caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la enfermería. Caminó por varios pasillos hasta llegar frente a una puerte en donde se leía en un pequeño cartelito "Alastor Moody". El pelinegro llamó a la puerta y esperó a que alguien respondiera.

"Pase – se oyó tras las puerta.

James abrió la puerta y vio a Sirius junto a su jefe de batalla.

"Cierra la puerta – dijo Alastor sentado en su silla. James obedeció. Moody rápidamente hizo un hechizo silenciador.

"Dónde has dejado a la chica? – preguntó Sirius.

"En enfermería – respondió James.

"Tenemos que tener cuidado con la chicha, Potter – James alzó las cejas con impresión

"No crees que es "algo" extraño que una chica caiga del cielo justo en la mitad de una batalla? Y que justo cayera entre nuestro séquito de soldados? – preguntó Sirius a su compañero del alma

"Las apariencias engañan Potter... recuérdalo y más en nuestros tiempos! – Alastor miró al joven Potter

"Y que haremos con ella? – preguntó James a los otros dos hombres.

"Para eso nos ha llamado Alastor, o estoy equivocado? – Sirius miró a su jefe.

"Alguien tendrá que quedarse con ella para vigilarla...-Los dos Aurores miraron al viejo, estaba claro que uno de los dos sería el "elegido"- y en el caso de que sea peligrosa... exterminarla"

"Si es del lado oscuro querrás decir – corrigió James cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo mismo... – gruñó Moody mientras se levantaba de su silla.

"Pero Alastor! James es peligroso y no es del lado oscuro! – bromeó Sirius mientras sonreía.

"El caso Black es que uno de los dos tendrá que vigilarla – dijo Moody mirándolo reprochadoramente.

"Que James la cuide... yo no soy bueno para esas cosas – dijo Sirius sentándose en la silla de Moody. Moody lo miró asesinamente cuando vio a Sirius ocupar su silla.

"Black... – susurró Moody.

"Perro si es verdad... – alegó Sirius.

"Yo me haré cargo Moody – dijo James para terminar esa conversación antes de que Alastor sacara chispas por sus ojos – Sirius, sal de su silla"

Sirius se levantó con cara de perrito degollado.

"Entonces estarás en una casa dada por el ministerio y ahí se quedarán... dejaras de salir a empresas de batalla – Moody miró a James con sus ojos hechos llama – No puedes separarte de ella en ningún momento! Ella puede ser una trampa por parte del Lord Oscuro!"

"Moody, cálmate... ya entendimos – dijo Sirius con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"Haré lo que pueda – dijo simplemente James.

"Bien, esta es la dirección de tu nueva casa, las llaves, y allí encontrarás toda la ropa y comida que necesites – dijo Moody pasándole un par de llaves y un papel con algo escrito.

"Te pasaremos un trasladador para que marches enseguida... no puede quedarse en el ministerio por ahora, puede avisar sobre los espías que tenemos – dijo Moody abriendo la puerta de su oficina

"Como digas – dijo James caminando a la salida junto a Sirius.

"Black trae el trasladador para Potter – ordenó Moody.

"Sí señor – Sirius salió por la puerta corriendo.

"Si algo extraño pasa... se que podrás controlar la situación, Arabella Figg estará en una de las casas del frente en caso de ayuda – le dijo Alastor a su subordinado.

"Como digas – James salió de la oficina para volver a enfermería y llevarse a la chica.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Se despertó, encontrándose acostada sobre una cama que no era suya. Se frotó los ojos para ver mejor en donde estaba. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la pequeña habitación la cual se encontraba. Miró y a su lado había una figura de gran altura con una bandeja de comida.

El hombre dejó la bandeja sobre el velador al lado de la cama. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y observó a la chica.

"Hola, soy James Potter, como te encuentras? – dijo amablemente James.

La chica lo miró con miedo y desconcierto. Se cubrió hasta el cuello con las mantas y no contestó.

"No te preocupes no te haré daño – James intentó esbozar una sonrisa para la chica – Cómo es que te llamas?"

"Lílyris... – dijo en un susurro la chica.

"Bonito nombre, Lílyris – dijo James ensanchando su sonrisa.

Lílyris se sonrojó levemente y sonrió al chico. Se sentó en la cama y una fuerte punzada cruzó su espalda. Gimió de dolor y se abrazó a si misma.

"Qué sucede – preguntó James preocupado.

"Me duelen mi alas... – le dijo dolorosamente.

"Tus... "alas"? – creyendo escuchar mal.

Repentinamente la camisa rosa que tenía puesta se rajó por la espalda y fuertes ráfagas de viento salieron desprendidas alrededor de la chica. James no pudo creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Un par de alas blancas salieron de la chica y botaron la bandeja de comida que estaba en el velador Varias plumas volaban en la habitación y cada una dejaba un rastro de chispas plateadas mientras caían al suelo.  
James se levantó de la cama impresionado.

"Es un... ángel? – susurró para si.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

**_Notas de Autora: _**_Hola! xD vuelvo a reiterar... estoy loka ojojojojo... weno este es el segundo capi espero les guste. Ya va el primer encuentro entre los dos n..n pronto subiré el siguiente capi n0n no se me vayan a alterar _

_Manden reviews si les gusta, si no es así xD me gustaría saber su opinión n..n_

_Si son críticas que sea constructivas plz T-T_

_Gracias de antemano!_

Reviews

**Neli**** Black:** Holitas n0n! que weno que te haya gustado el primer capi y espero que te guste este! A mi tb me encantan las ala n¬n siempre kise ponerle alas a alguien xD ajaja weno Gracias por tu review! Besos y abrazos a ti tb, espero verte ene l siguiente capi n.n

**Lily****-cPotter:** Holas n0n! me alegra mucho que te guste el fic n.n espero que te haya gustado este capi n0n, espero verte en el siguiente capi! Gracias por tu review!

**Vanesa-Salazar:** Holis n0n! mi idea es que no se para nada parecido a los fics se que se ven de Hogwarts, clases, etc... sino algo bastante exótico y fuera de lo casi natural xD. n/n no sabes lo contenta que me puse por el cumplido de que escribo bn! Muchas gracias n0n! gracias por el review, espero verte en el siguiente capi n.n!

**Kami**Holas non! Que weno que te gustó el comienzo, espero te guste la continuación n.n! espero verte en el siguiente capi, gracias por tu review! X3

Muchas gracias por los reviews! espero sigan llegando más!

Besos! Gracias a todos

Nos veremos algún día xD

B . Y . E . ! . ! . !


	3. Sangre, miedo y oscuridad

**Celestial Dream**

_Por: .Tristeniä._

Capítulo Tercero: "Sangre, Miedo y Oscuridad"

James se quedó expectante ante lo que veía. Todas las plumas que se encontraban volando por la habitación desaparecieron al topar el suelo. Un brillo de color plateado aún adornaba el ambiente. Las enormes alas de Lílyris ocupaban gran parte de la pequeña habitación y ráfagas de viento aún giraban alrededor de ella.

"Qué.. qué _eres?_ – James le preguntó cuando Lílyris dirigió su mirada al auror.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Señor, aún no se encuentra – dijo apenado el soldado a su rey.

El rey Enrod se paseaba de aquí para allá. Ya era de noche, la Luna y velas alumbraban la estancia. Desde hace dos días que Lílyris, su tercera y más preciada hija, había desaparecido. Nadie notó la huida de la princesa, ya que al parecer había usado sus poderes mágicos para dormir a los guardias y personas que estuvieran en su camino.

"Padre? – la aflicción del rey era obvia, pero las dos princesas restantes estaban tan preocupadas como el rey, aún que no lo demostraran mucho.

"Retírate Motua – dijo el rey al soldado. Este dio una reverencia y se fue de la estancia.

"No te aflijas padre, yo se que Lílyris volverá – Apris se acercó a su padre y lo sentó en su silla para que descansara un poco.

"Hemos revisado hasta el último rincón de la ciudad y los alrededores del reino... dónde más puede estar? – dijo el rey muy afligido.

"En la Tierra – dijo Petrenua con miedo a la reacción de su padre.

Todos quedaron en silencio, estaban de acuerdo en que Lílyris había bajado a la Tierra, pero como es que la encontrarían en un lugar tan extenso como era el mundo de los humanos. Además de correr el riesgo de ser encontrados, eso era lo que menos quería el rey para su pueblo.

Todo esto era lo que se mostraba a través del espejo mágico. Un antiguo y gran espejo que se encontraba pegado a la pared.

"Pobre Enrod, su preciosa hija ha escapado de casa y no haya como encontrarla – ruidosas carcajadas resonaron en la oscura habitación.

Varias figuras de cabello negro y ojos oscuros se encontraban sentadas en diversos sillones, mesas y sillas. Sus labios eran de un color burdeo y filosos colmillos sobresalían. Sus cuerpos perfectos y la blancura de su piel estremecían a los ojos humanos. De sus cuerpos emanaban un sentimiento de frialdad y superioridad. Vampiros de pensamientos calculadores, físicamente veloces y capaces de ver a través de las expresiones humanas.

"Esta oportunidad es perfecta – dijo una voz femenina, que se separó de su grupo para pararse frente al espejo. Era de una estatura majestuosa, su piel blanca resaltaba en la oscuridad como la de sus compañeros, y sus intensos ojos amarillos brillaban con intensa pasión. Sus cabellos negros con destellos rojos caían en una cascada lisa hasta sus caderas. Morwen Reina de los Vampiros.

"A que se refiere, Dama Morwen? – preguntó un joven que parecía tener 17 años, aún que por su estado debía de tener más de 80 años de edad. Su cabello negro estaba amarrado en una cola baja y sus ojos verdes miraban con interés a su compañera.

"La chiquilla está perdida... y el rey está moviendo mundo y cielo por encontrarla – dijo Morwen sonriente – si se dan cuenta esta es una oportunidad perfecta para poder tener una ves por todas la ciudad de Nyubell y todos sus habitantes bajo nuestro poder"

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron a la mujer moverse hacia las mesas con copas llenas de su más grata bebida.

"Si capturamos a la hija del rey, podríamos llegar a un trato con Enrod – dijo tomando una de las copas con satisfacción.

"Y el reino caería ante nosotros – dijo el chico para todos.

"Exacto Marcus, esta es nuestra oportunidad de tener el poder de ese desgraciados ángeles mortales! – dijo alzando su copa mientras la observaba sonriente – Su sangre será nuestra! y nuestros poderes crecerán gracias a la princesa Ryniu!"

Fuertes risotadas hicieron eco en la estancia, todos estaban más que de acuerdo y pronto empezarían con su plan para atrapar a la princesa Lílyris.

Morwen llevó la copa rebosante de sangre a su boca y tomó de ella victoriosa.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Con que Ryniu – dijo James memorizando bien la conversación con la chica.

"Los Vampiros nos llaman también ángeles mortales, ellos son las únicas criaturas de la tierra que nos conocen por una historia muy antigua en que uno de los nuestros fue mordido por uno de esos demonios y gracias a él nuestra existencia no es completamente inexistente – dijo Lílyris con la cabeza gacha.

"Ya veo – dijo simplemente el hombre con los ojos cerrados y pensativo.

"Tiene que prometerme que no se lo dirá a nadie! Es de suma importancia que nadie sepa que yo vengo de otro mundo, mi rey sería capaz de matarme si es que los humanos llegasen a enterarse de nuestra existencia! Sería una catástrofe! – dijo Lílyris subiendo la cabeza y teniendo aún sus alas al descubierto.

James se quedó en silencio. Él era un renombrado auror por su excelente trabajo tanto en batallas como en completa entrega al mundo mágico para el bienestar de este. Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, servir a su jefe y colegas o guardar el secreto de la chica para salvarla de una muerte segura.  
Miró nuevamente a la chica. Su cara, de preocupación y de súplica, ganó a los sentidos del hombre y accedió a guardar el secreto de la pelirrosa y su pueblo.

"Y tus alas no las puedes ocultar? – preguntó James observando tan magnificas adquisiciones de la chica.

"Al parecer tengo una ala herida, tengo que curármela y en un par de minutos más estarán escondidas sin preocupación alguna – dijo Lílyris mirando su lado izquierdo.

"Necesitarás ayuda? – preguntó mirando el ala izquierda.

"No, gracias – miró al hombre y sonrió.

James observó a la chica por un buen rato. Lílyris cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, ese hombre la observaba mucho y su camisa no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Se sonrojó por sentirse sobre observada, se abrazó a si misma con más fuerza y agachó la cabeza.

"Tendremos que buscarte un nombre para poder pasar desapercibida entre la comunidad mágica y Muggle – dijo James hablando de repente.

"Nombre nuevo? – dijo Lílyris mirando sin mucha aceptación.

"El nombre que tienes no es común, incluso podría decir que nadie se llama por ese nombre más que tú – dijo James.

"Como diga...- dijo la chica.

"Que tal Lily... Lily Evans – dijo mirando uno de los libros próximos a el en donde el autor se apellidaba Evans.

"Pues, supongo que está bien, solo para pasar como uno más en su mundo – dijo la chica haciéndose a la idea – además no es muy diferente a mi nombre original"

"Bien, volveré en un rato más cuando esté lista, yo iré a preparar el almuerzo. Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha y en el armario hay ropa que tal vez te guste – James sacó su varita y recogió todo el despelote que formó el desayuno al caerse.

"Gracias, señor James Potter – dijo Lily sonriente.

"No te preocupes, puede llamarme James simplemente – dijo el muchacho saliendo de la habitación con la bandeja en la mano.

"Está bien, James –.

James salió de la habitación. Todo lo que le había dicho la chica lo había dejado impresionado, como era posible que existiera otro mundo aparte del muggle y el mágico, parecía irónico puesto que el mundo mágico era un misterio para los muggles.

La chica no conocía nada de su mundo, eso sería un problema, tendría que empezar a contarle acerca de su mundo y el mundo de los muggles. Esperaba que no fuera tan difícil el aprendizaje.

El auror llegó hasta la cocina y empezó a hacer lo necesario para hacer el almuerzo, al parecer no sería tarea fácil, nunca había sido un buen cocinero. Abrió uno de los libros de cocina que había ahí y buscó algo sencillo para preparar.

Lílyris, ahora llamada Lily, empezó a curar su ala herida. Al parecer mientras iba volando recibió un rayo de color rojo que golpeó su ala izquierda y rozó su cuerpo dejándola inconsciente. Ahora que recordaba mejor lo sucedido se levantó de su lecho y buscó sus pertenencias. Las encontró acomodadas en una silla al lado derecho del armario. Sacó una botella con un contenido púrpura. Roció un poco del contenido sobre la zona dañada y en 5 minutos su ala ya estaba en perfectas condiciones. Lentamente desaparecieron y la camisa calló al piso quedando descubierto su torso.

Se dirigió al baño y se observó en el espejo, en su hombro se podía ver una cicatriz en forma de una luna creciente. La marca de la familia real. La chica le había contado todo a James, pero omitió que era princesa, no quería que el supiera que era la hija del rey, quería ser tratada como una chica normal, no como miembro de la realeza.

"La Luna llena se acerca – dijo Lily tocando la cicatriz.

O o O o O o O o O o O

El ministerio de magia estaba muy activo por los constantes ataques de los mortífagos. Cada vez todas las personas eran más sospechosas. Nadie confiaba en Nadie y era muy difícil deducir de quien era parte del ministerio y del señor oscuro.

Los ataques habían incrementado en una buena cantidad en los últimos días. Al parecer el rumor de que James Potter, uno de los mejores aurores, estaba fuera de servicio por una empresa de mayor importancia.

"Sirius, nos necesitan en la próxima salida, al parecer un grupo de mortífagos ah atacado un vecindario Muggle y una persona ah caído muerta. Esta persona era Christina Sweet, madre de un funcionario del ministerio. Era una señora de no más de 75 años que vivía sola junto a sus incontables lechuzas – dijo un hombre de alta estatura.

Los ojos del muchacho de no más de 20 años eran de un intenso color dorado. Su cabello color arena combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Su cuerpo era delgado y se veía frágil, pero como bien se dice por ahí no todo es lo que aparenta ser. Era un Auror de no muy alto rango, ya que el ministerio había puesto sus manos sobre el cargo del chico, por que este tenía un problema desde que un hombrelobo le hubiera mordido en su infancia. Por supuesto en el mundo mágico los hombreslobos no son bien vistos por la comunidad y el ministerio no quiso que causarán quejas, es por eso que Remus Lupin había quedado en una categoría de Aurores baja, aún así siendo uno de los mejores entre los suyos.

"Vamos entonces, que estamos esperando? – Sirius siguió a su amigo por los pasillos hasta llegar a un grupo de aurores los cuales acompañarían en su empresa.

"Estamos todos? – preguntó Moody a su grupo ayudante.

"Sí, señor – respondió Remus

"Entonces vamos – dijo Alastor haciendo una mueca con su boca que de alguna manera podría denominarse sonrisa.

El grupo de aurores se aparecieron en el patio de la casa de la señora Sweet. Ya era de noche y estaba completamente nublado. Lentamente y en silencio los aurores entraron a la casa, al parecer, desabitada.

Poco a poco fueron avanzando entre las piezas de la amplia casa, hasta que repentinamente risas empezaron a resonar dentro de la casa.

"Qué sucede? – preguntó Alastor a Sirius, mientras la mayor parte de los aurores se reunían en el Living.

"No lo sé, esas risas empezaron a resonar improvistamente y aún no se sabe de donde provienen – respondió el moreno a su capitán.

"Sirius cuidado! – gritó Remus en la puerta de la cocina, que daba al living.

Una sombra negra pasó al lado de varios aurores, quedando frente a Sirius. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad y la blancura de su piel daba escalofríos. Los aurores se amontonaron a un lado del living y más figuras negras saltaron del techo para caer y rodear a los aurores.

"Buenas noches, señoras y señores – dijo la figura de ojos amarillos frente a Sirius.

"Quienes son? – preguntó Sirius y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

La mujer sonrió y brillantes colmillos aparecieron en su boca. Remus miraba con cara de no muy buenos amigos a todas esas figuras encapuchadas de negro.

"Mortífagos no son – dijo Alastor mirando a la mujer.

"Vampiros – susurró Lupin.

"Exacto... lobito – la mujer sonrió socarronamente. Remus solo miró con furia al demonio frente Sirius.

Los vampiros que la acompañaban se abalanzaron hacia los aurores que fueron acorralados. Todos los demás que estaban llegando del piso superior se quedaron atónitos con lo que veían. Más de un auror cayó muerto por alguna mordida fatal.

Los aurores que estaban aún vivos tiraron contra los vampiros hechizos que ellos creían que funcionarían, pero la velocidad de esos demonios era muy grande. Varios estaban paralizados por el miedo y no poder combatir contra esas asquerosas criaturas chupa sangre.

Gritos de miedo, dolor y angustia resonaban en las paredes de la residencia. La sangre salpicaba el suelo y lo hechizos no funcionaban.

"Se que tienen a la princesa! Esto es solo una advertencia humano, quiero que me la pasen o más de sus soldados caerán – Con una fuerte risa y gran velocidad se reunieron en un rincón, al lado de los ventanales.

"Qué princesa? – gritó Sirius, pero los demonios ya se habían ido sin dejar rastro de nada.

Remus guardó su varita y fue al auxilio de sus compañeros mordidos. Los revisó y al parecer no abría vuelta atrás.

"Todos están muertos – dijo Remus a Moody. Eran 15 muertos y solo quedaban 5 sobrevivientes.

"Volvamos, hay que mandar una patrulla para que venga a limpiar este lugar – dijo Moody con el pesar de tener mucho más de la mitad de sus aurores muertos.

Sirius y Remus se miraron entre si. Quién seria esa tal princesa que estaban buscando. Sabían que entre ellos no había una vampira y menos que fuera princesa.

"A quién estarán tratando de conseguir? – preguntó Sirius.

"No lo sé, pero parece que es algo de importancia – dijo Remus mirando a través de las ventanas.

"La Princesa... princesa de que? – Sirius miró a Remus – por lo que sé el ministerio no ah condenado a ningún vampiro a las celdas de la prisión"

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos del ministerio, Sirius, tal vez si pueden tener a su princesa – Remus miró por última vez a su compañero y caminó hacia la puerta de salida siguiendo a sus demás compañeros.

Funcionarios del ministerio ya habían llegado para limpiar y despachar los cuerpos de los mordidos. Esa noche no había sido muy buena, una de las malas, dejando con increíbles bajas al grupo de los aurores de Alastor Moody.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O **

**_Notas de Autora:_**_ El estar loka ya se está haciendo parte de mi vida xD jejeje bueno que más decir que muchas gracias por sus comentarios n-n este es el siguiente capi espero más reviews xD me encanta recibirlos es como un vicio xD lo han notado? XD uno siempre kiere más! Más! Y MÁS! XD Bueno estoy feliz, no se nota? X3 n.n_

_Recuerden que si son dríticas traten de que sean constructivas! T-T_

Reviews

**karipotter** Holis! n.n espero te haya gustado este capi igual o más que los anteriores xD trataré de hacer las actualizaciones lo más seguidas que pueda n.n lo prometo! Gracias por tu review! Y me alegra que te guste Celestial Dream n.n!

**Neli**** Black:** Holitas otra ves! Me alegra verte de new! XD esperaré actualizar lo mejor posible n-n! pues a mi tb me encantan ese tipo de historia y un día pensé... por que no hacer yo una? XD pues aki esta xD jejeje Remus es un personaje de lo más importante, pero estaba esperando hasta el momento indicado para ponerlo en esta historia! xD No creo que Peter salga y si es que lo hace solo será de pasada. Weno gracias por tu review! Espero nos veamos en el siguiente capi! Y que este te haya gustado!

**Virginia91:** Holas! XD M e alegra que te haya gustado el fik xD por supuesto que continuaré lo más pronto posible! n.n espero te haya gustado este capi x3 y verte en la siguiente actualización! Gracias por este review!

**Desiré** Holis! el saber que te gusta la historia da más ánimos a seguir xD siempre! Espero no haberme demorado n.n! y que te haya gustado este capi! 3 las historias que tiene más magia a la de Rowling siempre me gustan más, es por eso que escribí esta n.n! gracias por tu review! Espero verte en la siguiente actualización! 3!

**Lily****-cPotter:** Espero te haya gustado este capítulo n.n James lo he hecho como un personaje más serio de lo ke sale en otras historia, así que no se si fuera lo ke esperabas... pero en general espero que la historia te siga gustando n.n! de todas maneras espero verte en el siguiente capi n.n! suerte a ti también y gracias por tu review!

**Lucre:** Holas n.n! Espero te haya gustado este capi n-n! por supuesto xD desde cuando ves a una persona con alas en la espalda ojojojojo ojalá yo tuviera xD es mi sueño ajajaja weno gracias por tu review y ojalá nos veamos en el próximo capítulo n.n!

**Flo** Hola n.n! espero que te haya gustado este capi, que sigas leyendo y verte en el siguiente capi x3 gracias por tu review! Ke weno que te gustó el fic

**Annie**** Riddle:** Holas n-n! que genial que te guste xD! Ya te habrás dado cuenta que James no sabe que es una princesa xD mm... ahora que se porte bn o.oUU ojojojojo xD no lo se... lo consultaré con él WAJAJAJA... ejem... xD weno como iba diciendo gracias por tu review n.n! espero nos veamos en el prox. Capi y que te haya gustado este x3

_Gracias otra ves por los reviews! XD  
y gracias de antemano tb por los que lleguen o leen sin dejar review! n.n!_

_Nos veremos otro día!_

_Con otro capi más de Celestial Dream!_

_Bye__! 3_

Atte. .Tristeniä.


	4. El Callejón Diagon

**Celestial Dream**

_Por: .Tristeniä._

Capítulo 4: "El Callejón Diagon"

Lily se levantó de su cama. Era un caluroso día de verano. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas. El sol iluminó rápidamente la habitación.

"Vaya! Que lindo está el día! – dijo encantada la pelirroja.

Se colocó un chaleco delgado y salió de la habitación rápidamente entrando en la de al frente. La persona que ocupaba esa habitación aún dormía. Lily sonrió y silenciosamente caminó a la cama ocupada por James.

"BUENO DÍAS! – gritó con energías la chica sonriente.

"Lily... – gruñó el auror al despertarse.

"El día está precioso! Tienes que verlo! – Lily fue hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas.

"No, Lily... – James se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas. La luz del sol entró brutalmente a la habitación iluminándola

"Mira! ven a ver! – Lily se acercó a la cama y tiró de las mantas destapando a James.

"Qué haces? No... – gruñó James tapándose la cara con la almohada.

"No seas flojo! Hoy es un día muy lindo! – Lily trató de quitarle la almohada a James – vamos! Hoy quiero salir a pasear, podemos?"

"Nhuo sge – habló James con la almohada aún en la cara.

"Ah? Iremos? – Lily le sacó la almohada después de forcejear durante un rato.

"Dije: No sé – contestó James sentándose en su cama.

"Vamos! Salgamos! Además... hemos estado cuatro días encerrados! Por favor – Lily hizo un puchero. James no pudo luchar contra eso.

"Está bien... – James cerró los ojos cansado

"SIIIII! Que bien! – Lily empezó a saltar sobre la cama.

"Me harás caso a todo lo que te diga, entendido? – James se recostó en la orilla de su cama, mientras aún Lily saltaba en ella.

"Saldremos, saldremos! – Lily se sentó en la cama y sonrió – Como digas!"

Los cuatro días desde que habían llegado, los dos, se habían contado toda clase de cosas sobre sus mundos. Lily le contó como es que vivían entre las nubes y en la magia que utilizaban. James le contó sobre los dos mundos de los humanos, los muggles que no tenían idea de que existían magos entre ellos y vivían de sus artefactos complejos que les hacía la vida más fácil. También le contó en la forma de vivir de los magos, ocultos a los muggles, pero viviendo entre ellos y en los trágicos tiempos en los cuales estaban viviendo. Esos cuatro días les sirvieron para conocerse muy bien y hasta para llegar a ser amigos. Lílyris ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo nombre: Lily Evans.

"Anda a bañarte – dijo James – yo me baño después"

"Está bien, pero préndeme esa cosa para que caiga el agua! – Lily se levantó de la cama para sacar su ropa – y no te vayas a quedar dormido, eh!"

"Ya... ya... – James se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Abrió el grifo de la llave y el agua empezó a caer ah chorro. Lily llegó al baño y tocó el agua.

"Está muy caliente! – lloriqueó ella

"No llores que se puede enfriar! – le dijo James. Abrió el otro grifo y la temperatura del agua bajó – Ahí?"

"Shi! – abrazó a James como niña.

"Bien, ahora apúrate para poder desayunar y ver a donde vamos – James salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó hasta su pieza y se recostó en su cama nuevamente. Divagó en sus pensamientos un rato y recordó la primera vez que Lily vio el baño, el mismo día en que supo sobre lo que era la chica.

_James estaba en la cocina leyendo los libros de cocina para ver que es lo que iba a hacer de almuerzo. Repentinamente oyó la vos de la chica._

_"James... – Lily venía con una cara de pena._

_"Que sucede? – preguntó sin levantar su cara del libro._

_"Cómo es que me baño? – dijo apenada la chica. El chico levantó la cabeza y miró extrañado a Lily._

_"Pues... con la ducha – le dijo como si fuera obvio._

_"Y de donde saco eso? – Lily lo miró inocente._

_James suspiró, al parecer no sería tan fácil como creía._

_"Ven conmigo – James se levantó y caminó hasta el baño seguido por Lily._

_Entraron. James corrió la cortina y le mostró la bañera, pegada a la pared. Lily miraba atentamente con cara de niña buena. Le mostró la llave del paso del agua._

_"Esto sirve para que el agua salga de la manguera, ves?- James giró lo grifos y el agua empezó a salir de la manguera _

_Lily__ miró impresionada, se acercó a la bañera y se arrodilló. Empezó a toar el agua con sus manos y se quemó sorpresivamente._

_"Ay! Quema! – dijo Lily llevándose las manos a su pecho._

_"Cuidado...- James tomó las manos de Lily y las revisó._

_La chica se sonrojó y observó al auror. James observó con precaución por si había sufrido alguna quemadura._

_"No te ha pasado nada – James la miró._

_Lily__ asintió mientras sus mejillas iban aumentando su color carmín._

Lily tomó sus manos mientras el agua caía sobre ella. Sonrió con ternura. Había sido tan lindo cuando James le había tomado la mano, que siempre que se bañaba recordaba la calida piel del auror y se alegraba de sobre manera.

Salió de la ducha y giró las manillas apagándola con algo de dificultad, no sabía aún muy bien a que lado tenía que girarlas.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Vamos a ir al callejón Diagon – dijo James mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa.

"Callejón... Dia... Diagon? – repitió Lily enarcando una ceja extrañada.

"Es un lugar muy visitados por los magos, seguro te agrada – James empezó a lavar los platos con un solo movimiento de varita.

Lily miró a la varita con interés. No era primera ves que veía a James utilizarla, pero siempre le sorprendía ver un simple palo de madera sacar chispas o que hiciera que los objetos se movieran.

"Ve ponerte algo para salir, que en cinco minutos más ya estamos afuera – James Salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación.

Lily se levantó de su silla y corrió a su habitación con alegría. Sonreía significativamente y canturreaba por lo bajo mientras se vestía adecuadamente. En el closet, donde había encontrado cantidad de ropas extrañas para ella, podría sacar algo interesante.

Al final encontró una falda que le llegaba un poco más arribe de la rodilla de color negra, una polera suelta, el escote iba de hombro a hombro, las mangas hasta los codos y su color era blanco. Los zapatos negros y un sombrero blanco con una cinta negra alrededor de la cabeza de este. El cabello se lo dejó suelto como siempre y sus rizos caían majestuosos por su espalda.

Se dio una última mirada en el espejo y sonrió, estaba monísima!

James que estaba en su habitación alguien se apareció de pronto y cerró con llave la puerta de la habitación. Luego de unos segundos otra figura más apareció en la habitación del muchacho.

"Qué es lo que hacen acá? – preguntó James sorprendido. Uno de los individuos movió la varita y un hechizo silenciador se hizo presente en la habitación.

"Pues te hemos venido a ver Jamsie! Te eh extrañado tanto! – Sirius se tiró a los brazos de James lloriqueando como un niño.

"Ya no seas molesto Sirius! – dijo Remus acercándose a James para abrazarlo.

"Qué sorpresa te hemos dado, no? – dijo Sirius sonriendo. James sonrió divertido.

"A donde vas que estás tan arregladito, eh? – preguntó Remus enarcando una ceja.

"Es verdad! Nunca te vistes como cualquier civil! – dijo Sirius tomando la manga de la camisa de James

"Voy al Callejón Diagon –.

"Solo? –.

"No -.

"Con la chica caída del cielo?-.

"Sí -.

"Una cita? -.

"No -.

"Van a pasear?-

"Si -.

"Entonces si es una cita! -.

"No! –

"Pero van a salir juntos? –

"Si –

"Ves? Es una cita! –

"No! –

"Sabes algo de ella? –

"Si –

"Se han besado? –

"No! –

"No te pongas así! Te gusta? –

"Podrías responder otra cosa que no fuera "Sí" o "No"! – dijo Remus mareado después de un largo interrogatorio en donde las únicas respuestas fueron las nombradas.

"Remus! No me alcanzó a responder! – dijo Sirius molesto.

"Chicos! Me están retrasando! A que han venido en verdad? – preguntó James.

"Hemos venido a dejarte esto! – Sirius mostró una carpeta de color azul marino y el emblema de su grupo de aurores en la esquina superior izquierda.

"Moody dijo que fuera bueno que leyeras los últimos informes, que sepas y opines sobre lo que ha pasado – Remus se puso serio. Sus dos compañeros también se pusieron serios al instante.

"Ah sido muy serio? – James tomó la carpeta y hechó una mirada rápida.

"De 20 aurores solo quedaron 5 sobrevivientes – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

"Solo 5? – James miró sorprendido a sus compañeros.

"Nos atacaron Vampiros... y parece que algo los hace inmunes a nuestros hechizos, además de su tremenda velocidad – dijo Remus mirando con furia por la ventana.

"Saben el secreto de Remus – dijo Sirius mirando a James.

"No me sorprende... son vampiros tienen todos sus sentidos mucho más desarrollados que los humanos, pueden hasta sentir lo que tu sientes – dijo James.

Hubo un lapso de silencio hasta que una voz sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

_"James! Estoy lista! Vamos?–_ dijo Lily con alegría.

"Lily! – dijo James alarmándose.

"Lily? Quien es Lily? – preguntó Sirius.

"La chica, Sirius! – dijo Remus tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

"Tienen que esconderse! – dijo James mirando a sus dos amigos.

"A dónde? A dónde? – gritaba Sirius.

Los tres amigos realizaron un gran revoltijo tratando de encontraron buen lugar para esconder a Sirius y Remus. Desordenaron la cama y la ropa que se encontraba en el suelo, causaron más de un desastre y las almohadas terminaron una en la cara de James y la otra sobre el closet.

"El closet! – dijo Remus metiendo a Sirius dentro y seguidamente se metió él.

"_James? No me vas a responder? James? Estás ahí dentro? – _decía la voz de Lily.

"Ya voy Lily! – gritó James

"_James! – _Lily tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta.

"El hechizo silenciador James!– dijo Remus antes de cerrar la puerta del closet.

"Cierto! – James sacó su varita e hizo el contra hechizo para que Lily pudiera escucharlo tras la puerta.

"Ya voy! – fue lo que gritó James antes de arreglar rápidamente su habitación. Dejó la carpeta con los informes sobre su cama.

"_James! –_ Dijo Lily extrañada.

"Lily! – dijo James abriendo la puerta y sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Creí que no estabas! Estaba a punto de ir a la cocina! – dijo Lily sonriendo placidamente.

James se quedó boquiabierto. Lily se veía muy linda, su figura y su piel resaltaba con sus ropas nuevas. Su cabello y ojos se veían más brillantes. Ella en general se veía espléndida.

"Vamos? – Lily sonrió con más fuerza.

"Si – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Cómo es que vamos a ir? – preguntó Lily mientras bajaban las escaleras de la casa.

"Ya verás – dijo James tomando un jarrón de la cocina con unos extraños polvos.

O o OOOOOO

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Remus... – dijo Sirius, aún metido en el armario.

"Shh! Cállate que nos puede escuchar! – dijo Remus refiriéndose a Lily.

"Pero Remus... – Dijo Sirius puniendo cara de perrito.

"Parece que ya se han ido... – Remus intentó abrir la puerta del closet – No abre la puerta, mierda"

Remus empezó a forzar la puerta.

"Eso era lo que intentaba decirte...- dijo Sirius poniendo una cara de sin comentarios.

"Y por que no me insististe! – gritó Remus desesperado

"Pues tu me hacías callar a cada rato! – gritó Sirius

"Ahora no podremos salir hasta que James llegue!- dijo Remus tomando su cabeza con sus dos manos.

"Pero eso será dentro de mucho! – lloriqueo Sirius.

"Por que! Por que nos metimos al closet? – Lloriqueó Remus también.

"Fue tu idea! –.

"Y tienes que restregármelo por la cara?-.

"Estamos condenados a estar aquí durante horas y quieres que no te culpe?-.

"No tienes que ser tan cruel... – dijo con pena Remus.

"Qué pasará si se nos acaba el aire? – Sirius tomó su cabeza con desesperación.

"No lo digas ni en broma! – gritó Remus.

Los dos se abrazaron.

"JAMES! – gritaron los dos.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Que linda pareja – susurraba una señora a su amiga.

"Se ven tan tiernos – le decía una mujer a su esposo.

Esto era lo que murmuraban las personas al ver a Lily y James pasar por las tiendas. Al parecer el hecho de que James fuera sumamente reconocido y la chica era una niña de lo más linda les hacía un motivo para observarlos y opinar sobre ellos.

"Y... que es lo que quieres hacer primero? – preguntó James.

"Vamos a ver las tiendas! – dijo Lily tomando el brazo de James.

Lily y James pasaron por varias tiendas. La chica cada vez se ponía más feliz, las tiendas eran fantásticas. Pasaron por la heladería, donde James compró un enorme helado de piña a Lily; entraron a la tienda de objetos viejos, donde apreciaron cosas muy fantásticas y lindas; La tienda de animales, Lily tuvo una enorme apreciación por una lechuza de color blanco con manchitas cafés y James no pudo resistirse a no comprársela; La tienda de libros, Lily estaba impresionada, al ver que las fotos se podía mover; la última fue la tienda de figuras de cristales animadas de tamaño reducido.

"Mira! Un cisne! Que lindo! – Lily vio como un cisne de cristal volaba alrededor de ella. El cisne después se dirigió hacia James y dio dos vueltas a su alrededor. El tamaño de este no era más grande que la palma de la mano de un niño de once años, al igual que todos los animales

"Oh! Un elefantito! Un lorito! Un gatito! Un perrito! Una tortuguita! Un lobito! Una lechucita! Un ratoncito!– los ojos de Lily parecían estrellas al ver todo tipo de animales.

"Es una de las personas más emocionadas que eh visto por mis adornos de cristal – dijo contento el vendedor.

"James mira esto! – Lily fue a una vitrina más alejada.

"Es una chica muy linda, señor – dijo el vendedor – una novia muy encantadora"

"Ella... no es mi novia – dijo James sonriendo nervioso

"A no? Pues hacen una linda pareja si me permite decirlo – El viejo miró a la pelirroja

James observó a Lily y se quedó pensativo. Hacía mucho que no compartía una tarde con una chica, ni tampoco tenía una cita. Desde que se había convertido en Auror y su familia había sido asesinada no había tenido tiempo para sentimentalismos y mucho menos salir de compras o compartir su tiempo con alguien más que no fuera con el enemigo, en especial en estos últimos tiempo de guerra.

El vendedor se acercó a Lily y los dos sonrieron.

"Cual es el que más le gusta, señorita? – preguntó el vendedor.

"Pues, las palomas – dijo Lily mirando como dos palomas volaban sobre sus cabezas. El vendedor miró las palomas con alegría.

"Las palomas siempre vienen juntas, y si se separan, estás siempre se vuelven a encontrar, donde sea que estén, ya que las une un vínculo especial creado por las dos – explicó el vendedor, levantando su mano para que las dos pequeñas palomas llegaran hasta él y se posaran sobre esta.

"Wow! Que genial... – dijo Lily observando las palomas.

James se acercó hasta ellos. Observó a Lily, luego a las palomas y de ahí al vendedor, quien sonrió al auror.

"Las quieres? – preguntó James a la chica.

"Ah? – Lily miró a James noqueada.

"Te eh preguntado si las quieres? – dijo James apartando la vista.

"Pues... – Lily miró las palomitas y luego al vendedor, quien asintió – me encantarían"

"Ya se las traigo – el señor de la tienda fue a guardar las palomas en una pequeña caja de madera.

Al salir de la tienda Lily sostenía la pequeña caja de madera con una gran sonrisa. La observaba como si fuera oro y James se extrañó por eso.

"Muchas gracias James! Este es el regalo más lindo que me ha hecho un chico! – dijo Lily abrazándolo sorpresivamente.

"De... nada – dijo James sonrojándose algo avergonzado, pero de todas maneras devolvió el abrazo – ya es tiempo de volver a casa... se está oscureciendo"

"Como digas! – Lily se separó del auror y extrañamente se puso seria – pero... no tenemos que ir de nuevo por esos polvos puf?"

"polvos... puf?- James empezó a reír a lo bajito y Lily lo miró sin entender.

"Que te causa tanta gracia? – se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja

"Se llaman polvos _flu_... y sí, tendremos que viajar a través de ellos – James empezó a caminar hacía el Caldero Chorreante.

"Espérame James! No podemos ir en otra cosa? James... me estás escuchando? JAMES! – Lily salió tras el auror.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

El sonido de un estomago hambriento resonó en la pequeña estancia.

"Tengo hambre...- dijo un chico de cabellos oscuros.

"Moriremos... – dijo otro chico de cabellos casi rubios.

"Cuando es que llegará James? – Lloriqueó Sirius.

"No lo sé... pero ya quiero salir de aquí... – Lloriqueó Remus.

"James... – los dos se abrazaron y siguieron llorando, mientras sus estómagos rugían con fuerza.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

**_Notas de Autora: _**_Holas__! Espero les haya gustado el Capi! Besos a todos no tengo mucho que decir! Gracias por todos los reviews n.n! los kero besos!_

Reviews:

**Lucre:** Holas! Que weno que te haya gustado el capi! Sirius y Remus Son personajes importantes en esta historia n.n! weno espero verte en otro capi n-n gracias por tu review!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs**Holas! Que weno que te encante n.n! pues me eh basado en varias cosas xD películas, series, cuentos... varias cosas pero a mi manera de ver xD o sea en ningún tipo de plagio... no se confunda! XD yo lo hice como yo quería que fuese... no como era... n.n weno saludos! Gracias por tu review! Espero verte en otro capi!

**Lily****-cPotter: **Hola! Que weno que te siga gustando! Espero verte otra ves! n.n! seguiré lo más pronto que pueda! Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capi te haya gustado!

**Sailor**** Alluminem Siren:** Holas! Pues como dije arriba es una mezcla de varias cosas que se me ha venido a la mente. Todo es basado en algo pero creado por mi n.n! muchas gracias por tu felicitaciones! Y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible n.n! espero verte pronto! Gracias por tu review!


	5. Aquel que deja que su corazón se pudra

**Celestial Dream**

_Por: .Tristeniä._

Capítulo Cinco: "Aquel que deja que su Corazón se Pudra"

Los oscuros pasillos de aquella mansión emanaban un olor a putrefacción y humedad increíble. Las personas que habitaban ahí vestían capas negras y roídas por las incontables batallas contra el ministerio.

Todos regidos por Él, el más temidos por todos y llamado también el señor de las tinieblas, Lord Voldemort.

Sus ojos de un color rojo intenso y su pupila como la de una serpiente, perforaba los corazones de quien fuera. Su piel infinitamente blanquecina, para un hombre cualquiera. Su boca una fina línea rosa y su cabello de un color más negro que la noche no muy abundante. Una capa de color negro cubriendo su cuerpo y cabeza.

Uno de los subordinados se acercó con miedo al gran señor.

"Aquí está la información, señor – dijo agachándose y extendiendo los brazos para entregarle una carpeta con cuatro informes – es lo que me pidió"

El señor oscuro tomó la carpeta y la examinó. Al terminar de leerla sonrió con malicia.

"Bien hecho, Gordon, ahora podré encontrar a ese estúpido, junto con su grupito que ya a colmado mi paciencia – dijo el Lord. Su voz áspera y fría congelaba las almas.

Colocó los papeles sobre una mesa al lado de su silla, desordenándolos. Estos papeles cayeron en diferentes direcciones de la mesa. En cada uno de los papeles se veía una foto de los cuatro subordinados: Dos pelinegros, uno con mirada indiferente y anteojos, el segundo con una sonrisa maliciosa; un chico de cabellos castaños claros y de mirada seria; el último más viejo que todos con sus cabellos cafés y canoso, de mirada suspicaz y seria.

"Es tiempo de visitar al señor Potter, a su casa... – sonrió en la oscuridad

Una gran serpiente salió de debajo de la silla del Lord. Su tamaño era bastante grande, unos 6 metros de longitud y su color esmeralda resaltaba en la alfombra negra. Los ojos negros del animal brillaban con malicia en la oscuridad.

"Es tiempo... MÚEVANSE! – un grupo apresurado salió de la mansión en la cual estaban y el gran Lord los acompañaba, con la impresión de varios.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Qué es lo que hacen aquí? – dijo James, dejando la hoya con comida sobre la cocina.

"Pues hemos venido a verte! – dijo Sirius levantando su dedo pulgar mientras guiñaba un ojo.

"Hemos venido por asuntos de trabajo – corrigió Remus cogiendo a Sirius del cuello de su camisa.

"Y de pasada a comer algo – Sonrió alegre el pelinegro.

"Que tipo de asuntos del ministerio? – preguntó James a Remus, mientras servía los platos.

"Pues... Han robado informes en el ministerio, informes personales de aurores – respondió el castaño claro.

James sirvió cuatro platos y los dejó sobre la mesa para comer.

"Y cuantos son? -.

"Voy a llamar a Lily! – Sirius salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras.

"son cuatro, el de Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, James Potter y Remus Lupin – dijo Remus sujetando su barbilla con su mano.

"Interesante...- James Se sentó frente a Remus apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Sirius terminó de subir las escaleras, caminó unos pasos y llegó frente a la habitación de la chica cual buscaba. La puerta estaba cerrada así es que tocó la puerta y rápidamente alguien la abrió desde adentro.

"Sirius? – preguntó Lily al ver al chico frente a ella.

"Hola Lily! Hemos venido a verte! – dijo este con alegría y levantando una mano como saludo – James te ha cuidado bien?"

"Hola! – sonrió la pelirroja – pues muy bien! Remus también ha venido?"

"Si! Y la cena ya está servida! Bajemos para poder comer! – Sirius tomó la mano de Lily para bajar.

"Espera! Que tengo que terminar una carta! – dijo Lily entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

"Una carta? – Sirius enarcó una ceja – A quién?"

"A una persona muy importante para mí. Kuckie se encargará de entregarla – Lily fue directamente a la mesita y selló el sobre de la carta que había escrito.

"Y es para un hombre? No me digas que engañas a mi Jamsie! – Sirius la miró acusador.

"Cómo crees? – Lily se puso roja y dejó la carta sobre la mesita– Yo no engaño a nadie! Y menos a James! Y no me molestes más con James! Es para mi hermana!"

"Ah... James se pondría muy triste si es que lo engañaras con otro! – Sirius desvió la mirada para molestar más a la pelirroja.

"Que no me molestes! – dijo esta haciendo un puchero.

"Vamos, vamos! Solo era una broma – Lily sonrió – Pero hacen una linda parejita!"

La chica volvió a sonrojarse más.

"Carrera hasta la cocina? – dijo Sirius poniendo se al lado de la pelirroja.

"Está bien! – Lily salió corriendo antes de que Sirius diera la partida.

"Hey! Eso es trampa! – La risa de la pelirroja llegaron hasta la primera planta de la casa y Sirius dejó de sonreír.

El pelinegro miró el sobre, lo tomó y se lo guardó. Salió de la habitación corriendo lo más rápido que pudo sin antes decir para sí

"Lo siento Lily... – Sonrió con tristeza – pero primero debemos saber que es lo que escribes... antes de enviarlo"

Sirius llegó a la cocina y vio a sus amigos sentados en diferentes asientos. Lily le estaba sacando la lengua.

"Trampa! – dijo Sirius sentándose en la silla frente a Lily, al lado de Remus.

"Qué cosa? – dijo la pelirroja empezando a comer.

"Tramposa... – Sirius puso cara de sin comentario.

Lily y James, después de volver de su paseo, escuchando unos llamados desde la planta superior llegaron al closet de James, donde había dejado a sus amigos, y los cuales aún estaban dentro, abrazados y lloriqueando de hambre.

_Flash Back_

_"Tengo hambre... – Remus se levantó de su sitio y cayó sobre la cama de James._

_"Coooomiiiidaaa... – Sirius se levantó y fue hacia James como una momia._

_"Quienes son ellos! – dijo Lily asustada escondiéndose tras de James._

_"No te preocupes que no te harán daño, son mis mejores amigos – James tenía una cara de extrañeza enorme – pero aún no entiendo como es que aún siguen en el closet"_

_"Y que hacían en el closet? – Lily tomó la chaqueta de James al ver que Sirius cada vez se acercaba más._

_"Sirius, Remus! Acompáñenme! Vamos a la cocina...- Sirius y Remus respondieron al instante al escuchar la palabra "cocina"_

_Salieron como balas hacia donde estaba la comida. James en un rato lo alimentó hasta que los dos estuvieron mejor._

_"Nos has salvado la vida! – dijo Sirius sentado frente a Remus._

_"Que rico a estado todo! – Remus se recostó sobre su silla._

_Sirius__ levantó la mirada y vio a Lily, ahí se dio cuenta de con quien estaban._

_"La... chica de la otra vez! – dijo Sirius apuntándola._

_Lily__ se asustó por la reacción de Sirius y fue a esconderse tras de James._

_"Sirius no la asustes! – dijo Remus levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja -Hola! Lamento la mala presentación, soy Remus, Remus Lupin" Remus sonrió._

_La pelirroja lo observó por unos segundos._

_"Hola... – dijo suavemente con miedo._

_"No tengas miedo... no te van a hacer nada – le dijo James mientras daba media vuelta para mirarla._

_"Hoooooolaaa! Mi nombre es Sirius! Muuuuucho guuuustoooo! – Sirius se plantó al lado de James, adelantándose a Remus. Lily lo miró extrañada._

_"Que eres gritón – susurró Lily sonriendo levemente._

_"Cuál es tu nombre? Y tu edad? – preguntó Remus._

_"Pues... soy... Lily y tengo 17 años – levantó la cabeza mirando a los tres._

_"17? Vaya por tu estatura pensaba que tenías 13 años! – dijo Sirius mirándola con la cabeza agachada._

_Lily__ no llegaba ni a los hombros de los tres chicos. Ella miró ceñuda a Sirius. _

_"A QUIEN LE DICES SUPER HIPER ENANA QUE NO PUEDES VER NI CON UNA LUPA? – gritó con energías la pelirroja._

_Fin Flash Back_

Srius rió solo y todos lo observaron sin entender.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Ya era muy avanzada la noche. Una señal les hizo comprender que ya era hora de entrar a la casa.

Corrieron y con un fuerte portazo irrumpieron. Sus capas negras ondeaban con los estallidos de la casa.

Sabían que Potter se encontraba en el piso superior en una misión encubierta, pero pronto todos sabrían que el joven auror ya no se encontraría en el mundo de los vivos.

Una patrulla de 10 mortífagos subieron las escaleras hacía el segundo piso. Se dividieron en dos grupos y entraron a las dos únicas habitaciones. La de la derecha estaba completamente vacía a excepción de una lechuza enjaulada. En la de la izquierda no pudieron saberlo por que rápidamente los 5 mortífagos cayeron muertos.

"No salgas de la habitación... entendiste? – James miró con intensidad a Lily

La chica asintió, estaba completamente asustada. James salió de la habitación y la cerró fuertemente con un encantamiento.

Los otros cinco mortífagos que estaban en la habitación del frente a la suya lo vieron y prepararon sus varitas. James, con su varita en alto, salió al encuentro de los encapuchados.

Esquivó varios hechizos y dejó a más de uno inconsciente. Los que pudieron escapar de su varita corrieron al piso inferior. James, antes de bajar, soltó a la lechuza y garabateó un papel con las palabras_ "Ayuda, ataque sorpresivo" ._ Le pasó el pedazo de papel al ave y la lanzó hacia la casa del frente.

Ya había perdido mucho tiempo, bajó con cuidado las escaleras y antes de poder llegar al piso inferior, un hechizo casi le da de lleno en el estómago, si es que no tuviera reflejos rápidos.

Lanzó un hechizo rápido y un mortífago cayó al suelo. James aprovechó y terminó de bajar las escaleras, con su costado derecho sangrante, pero firme de todas maneras.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si es James Potter! – dijo una voz burlona tras los mortífagos, una voz rasposa, fría, cruel. Estaba claro que Él estaba con ellos – pero que mala hospitalidad, Potter, no sabía que matabas a las visitas" rió con malicia.

"Es que si las visitas si son ratas como ustedes, solo tengo que matarlas como tales – sonrió socarronamente el auror.

"Lástima que hoy morirás tú, Potter – Mortífagos fueron al encuentro del auror.

El primero de los mortífagos iba a golpear a James y este lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad, pero eran más de 5 los que lo atacaban.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Se escuchaban gritos y sonidos extraños en el piso inferior. Estaba asustada, pero preocupada al mismo tiempo por James. Por qué estaban atacando la casa? No comprendía.

Fue a la ventana y vio como una figura era tirada al patio trasero. El cabello negro y despeinado era inconfundible ante sus ojos, era James. Otras cinco figuras encapuchadas lo rodearon y apuntaron con unas varas de madera.

"James! – gritó, pero nadie la escuchó.

Entre los encapuchados apareció un hombre de alta estatura, su piel era extremadamente blanca, pero no era un vampiro. Su cabello era negro y en su mano también llevaba una varita.

Una serpiente salió de entre los pies de los encapuchados y vio como lentamente rodeaba a James. El auror estaba con heridas en todo su cuerpo y visiblemente cansado.

Lily observó como el hombre descubierto se paraba frente al hombre, reía y su risa le heló la sangre. Le estaba hablando a James mientras lentamente se separaba de él. El hombre levantaba lentamente su varita y una luz verde estaba apareciendo por la punta de su varita.

1

"Avada...

2

"...Keda...-

y...

Una fuerte explosión rompió la ventana y la pared de una de las habitaciones que deba al patio trasero. Una figura de blanco, que desprendía una luz blanquecina, se veía a través del gran oyó de la pared, formado por la explosión.

Los mortífagos se asustaron y bajaron la guardia, mientras que el gran Lord no pudo terminar de decir el hechizo, y la luz verde se esfumó.

"Qué es esto? – preguntó para sí, Voldemort.

Unas alas salieron de la espalda de la chica de blanco. Esta echó al vuelo y se posó frente a James. Los mortífagos retrocedieron. Los ojos rubíes de Voldemort se encontraron con los esmeraldinos de la chica alada.

"Un ángel! – gritó uno de los encapuchados.

Lily levantó su mano y chasqueó los dedos. Fuego apareció entre los encapuchados y ella. Pronunció unas palabras en voz baja y las varitas de todos los mortífagos estaban hechas unas varas de hielo.

"Quién eres? – preguntó Voldemort imperativo.

"Váyanse – dijo la chica con enojo.

Los mortífagos miraron a su Lord, ellos podrían correr y no ser asesinados por la chica, pero al correr podrían ser asesinados por Voldemort. Estaban entre la espada y la pared.

"Volveré... y no tendrás tanta suerte – susurró con cólera Voldemort. Descongeló las varitas de todos y desapareció con un solo movimiento de su varita. Los mortífagos desaparecieron también rápidamente.

Lily dio media vuelta y se encontró con James. La serpiente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Lily guardó sus alas y la luz se esfumó. Suaves plumas blancas caían y al tocar el suelo desaparecían dejando un rastro de chispas plateadas. El fuego que había hecho aparecer lentamente iba desapareciendo. Por la explosión, la casa se estaba quemando por dentro y al parecer, Lily, no se dio cuenta.

"James! Estás bien? – Lily llegó al lado del auror. Este estaba sumamente herido. Lily lo tendió sobre el pasto y lo observó con los ojos llorosos – James... responde"

La respiración del chico era entrecortada y dificultosa. Lily posó una mano sobre el rostro de James y este posó su mano sobre la de la chica.

Nuevamente unos pasos acelerados se escucharon en la casa. Sirius junto a un grupo de hombre salió al patio y vio a la pareja. El piso superior de la casa estaba en llamas.

"Lily! James! – El auror corrió y se puso al lado de Lily – revisen la casa y apaguen el fuego" ordenó el auror a su grupo de compañeros.

Los aurores obedecieron, pero miraron a la chica con extrañeza.

Remus salió al encuentro de sus amigos. Llegó al lado de James y observó sus heridas.

"Son graves – Levantó a James pronunciando un hechizo y alzando la varita – tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo"

Sirius abrazó a Lily quien había empezado a llorar.

"No te preocupes, se va a recuperar, ha sufrido heridas peores... créeme – el auror se quitó su capa y la posó en los hombros de la chica.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**_Notas de Autora:_**_ Holitas! pues este es el quinto capi... U-U Voldy a sido "algo" malo... -.- bueno... así es él. _

_Ya ah empezado la acción n-n! me encanta la acción! X3  
Como siempre espero sus reviews! n.n y si son críticas T-T que sean constructivas plz! _

_Tb__ muchas gracias por sus reviews! me han encantado ;o;! me siento muy emocionada!_

Reviews

**Ire**** peliyellowinxu evans:** Aki ta la continuación! n.n espero te guste! suerte en alemania! n-n! besos!

**Lily****-cPotter:** ojojo que genial que te guste, fascine, adores! aki ta la continuación! ojalá te guste n.n!

**Virginia91:** Toda escena tiene su toque mágico n.n! y aki ta la actualización! nos vemos

**Vanesa-Salazar:** espero te guste este capi! n-n!

**karipotter** aki ta la continuación! y abrá más Sirius y Remus! XD ojojojo! x3

**Annie**** Ryddle:** Ah xD por mi nunca haría que muriera! no no no... x3

**Neli**** Black:** James es un sex simbol! n¬n xD Remus y Sirius.. xD solo los kería hacer sufrir un tanto... ojojo! xD soy malvada! besos!

**Ly**** Malfoy:** aki ta la continuación! ojalá te guste! n-n

**acrata** mi fic no es tan loko como yo xD ojojo aki ta lo que me pedías xD

**silmarwen** la continuación! xD tantatantataaaan! (U.U toy tan poco cuerda...) Remus y Sirius muertos? no no no!... xD ellos vivos! si si si! xD

**Ayda**** merodeadora:** aki hay más! xD besos! n.n

**Sailor**** Alluminen Siren:** Remus y Sirius! n¬n miau! y romance xD orrrbio! siempre n.n! x3

**Desiré** Las circunstancias daban a eso xD además junto a Siri-kun U-U xD espero te guste este capi!

MUSHYAS GRACIAS! TT me han encantado y es la primera vez que recibo tantos reviews! XD llegué a saltar sobre la silla XD ojojojo! weno besos! a toos gracias por toos sus reviews! los kero! besos! n.n!

Au Revoir

Atte. .Tristeniä.


	6. El Gran Árbol Aru

**Celestial Dream**

_por__: .Tristeniä._

Capítulo Seis: "El Gran Árbol _Aru_"

"Las tropas están listas para atacar, señor – dijo un chico de cabellos verdes.

"Esas malditas criaturas – dijo el rey, levantándose de su silla.

"Padre! – la figura de Apris apareció en la entrada de la sala.

"Apris que haces aquí? – preguntó el peliverde.

"Padre! No puedes hacer lo que estás pensando! – la chica de ojo violeta se puso frente a su padre.

"Los hombres han sido los causantes de toda esta desgracia! – dijo Enrod con los ojos chispeantes.

"Siempre hay otra posibilidad! Por que no hablas con ellos? – trató de convencer a su padre.

El rey simplemente siguió su camino sin prestar atención a su hija.

"Padre! –.

La imagen translúcida de una mujer de cabellos entre amarillos y anaranjados; de ojos Aguamarina; de tez bronceada y cuerpo esbelto, miraba como su marido marchaba a una guerra formada por él. Sus ojos marcados por la tristeza se serraron y de ellos cayeron brillantes lágrimas. La imagen lentamente fue desapareciendo mientras brisas color rosa desaparecían.

"Amor... – Benyeö abrazó a su esposa.

"Por qué? – preguntó sin comprender Apris.

"Está cegado por la ira y la tristeza – le respondió su esposo.

"Los va a llevar a la muerte! Nuestras tropas no son más de la mitad de lo que son ellos – dijo la pelirosa-plata.

"Ya se dará cuenta y todo volverá a la normalidad –.

Los dos se abrazaron, para luego separarse.

"Debo irme... – dijo Benyeö

"No quiero perderte – dijo Apris con lágrimas recorriendo su cara.

"No me perderás... te lo prometo – dijo el secándole las lágrimas.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura

"Ten cuidado -.

"Lo tendré – él le sonrió – si es que me sonríes una vez más"

Apris le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Enrod está actuando justo como queremos – sonrió en la oscuridad

"Mi señora? – preguntó una chica a su lado

"Si logró sacarle sus poderes a Enrod, seré la reina de Nyubell y con ello podremos controlar el mundo entero – dijo Morwen. Sus amarillos ojos centellearon en la oscuridad.

"Pero los humanos son casi el triple de las tropas de Nyubell, mi señora, además... nosotros solo podríamos atacar en la noche – puntualizó Marcus.

"Conozco a la persona perfecta que nos puede ayudar con eso – Morwen se levantó de su silla y fue frente al espejo gigante – Los humanos se dividen en dos grandes grupos, los humanos con magia y los sin magia. El mundo mágico de los humanos ahora se encuentra en guerra, sin que los humanos corrientes sepan"

El espejo mostró la imagen de una mansión aparentemente abandonada. Rápidamente la imagen los fue conduciendo hacia el interior de la mansión donde si había gente, personas encapuchadas y entre todos ellos, una figura extremadamente pálida se alzaba por encima de todos.

"Quién es él? – preguntó Marcus ceñudo.

"Quien nos facilitará el poder conquistar el mundo mágico – dijo Morwen.

"Si controlamos primero el mundo mágico todo será más fácil–.

"Exacto, Lidia -.

"Y qué haremos con la princesa Lílyris? -.

"La seguiremos buscando, y cuando la encontremos... no quedará viva para contarlo – la crueldad de su voz hizo estremecer de emoción a sus dos compañeros.

Lo tres vampiros rieron estruendosamente y en el espejo gigante la imagen de Lord Voldemort se opacaba cada vez más.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Dónde está la chica? – preguntó Alastor con ira en sus ojos.

"Está con James – dijo Sirius sentado en una silla cercana. A su lado parado al lado de la ventana estaba Remus.

"Qué es lo que hace esa niña con Potter? – preguntó Moody – por su culpa Potter está así… quizás ella llamó a Voldemort para que matara a Potter, pero sintieron nuestra presencia y ella está actuando por mientras el señor se ha ido, ahora mismo podría estar ahorcándolo"

"Moody, ella no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca! – dijo Remus dando la media vuelta para encararlo.

"Cómo es que lo sabes Lupin? – preguntó Moody.

"Por que nosotros si hemos pasado tiempo con ella, y pongo mis manos al fuego que ella no es una mortífaga – le dijo este.

"Aún así! No confío en ella… se que oculta algo – gruñó Moody – cómo es que Voldemort sabía que James estaba en esa casa?"

"Ya descubrieron quien robó nuestros expedientes? – preguntó Sirius.

"No… -.

"Pues la ubicación de James estaba ahí por si no te acuerdas… ahora ya sabemos quien tiene nuestros expedientes y que hay un fisgón entre nosotros – dijo Sirius mirando a Moody.

"No entiendo por que la protegen tanto… - dijo Moody.

Sirius y Remus sonrieron con diversión.

"Te darás cuenta cuando James despierte – dijo el pelinegro.

"Ustedes y sus secretos… - dijo Moody suspirando.

"Ahora que haremos Alastor? A donde nos van a mandar? – preguntó el licántropo.

"A los tres los van a mandar a Hogwarts – respondió su superior.

"Y Lily? – preguntó Sirius.

"No lo sé… - dijo Moody cruzándose de brazos.

"Nos la llevaremos – respondió Remus - James no va a querer separarse de ella como ella de él"

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Una ciudad blanca sobre las nubes. Se sentía como un invasor frente a semejantes criaturas blancas aladas. Los cabellos y ojos brillantes de llamativos colores jamás vistos en su país, lo dejaban impresionado. Caminó y subió por varias escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de un inmenso palacio, con una estructura muy parecida a la de los antiguos templos romanos. La puerta era inmensa y esta se encontraba abierta de par en par. Bajo ella se encontraba una niña de no más de dos años. Su cabello rosa-plateado y sus ojos de un violeta fuerte lo pasmaron durante unos minutos. La niña rió y este despertó de su ensimismamiento.

"Ven! – dijo la pequeña.

Él caminó tras de ella sin saber por que la seguía. La niña corrió por los pasillos. Él la seguía de cerca. Dieron vueltas por muchos pasillos, donde no encontraron a nadie. La niña se detuvo hasta una puerta.

"Ábrela! Ábrela! – dijo la pelirosa sonriente.

"Qué hay detrás de esta puerta? – preguntó él sin la seguridad de abrir la puerta.

"Ábrela! – respondió simplemente.

Él, con su curiosidad, abrió la puerta. Tras ella había un hermoso jardín en donde en el centro había un árbol gigante. Caminó hasta el árbol lentamente y tocó llegó hasta el tronco, que era casi 6 veces más ancho que él. A los pies del tronco había un pequeño pilar y en su punta superior había inscripciones escritas. Bajo esas inscripciones se podía leer una larga lista de nombres muy extraños. Algunos estaban unidos entre ellos o también salían otros nombres más. Era un árbol familiar.

"Aru! – la niña abrazó el árbol.

"Aru? Así es como se llama este árbol? – preguntó él.

"Ajá! Aru! – volvió a decir la niña.

Volvió a mirar la larga lista de nombres y al final uno, en particular, le llamó la atención.

_Lílyris_

Se sorprendió. Ese nombre lo conocía, pero no se acordaba de quien. Trató de recordar, hasta que la imagen de una hermosa chica envuelta en mantas blancas vino a él.

_Lily_

Ahí estaba otra vez esa chica que lo hacía sonreír, sentir sensaciones de felicidad que hacía tiempo las había perdido, sentirse feliz consigo mismo. La chica que lo había salvado antes de que Voldemort pudiera matarlo, la chica que lo había protegido mientras el estaba convaleciente en el patio de la casa. La chica que le estaba mostrando un lado de la vida que creía nunca experimentaría.

Totalmente emocionado fue hacia el tronco del árbol y lo tocó. El árbol empezó a brillar intensamente con una luz de color amarilla blanquecina y empezó a iluminar el cielo. Todo empezó a desvanecerse y su asustó.

"Adiós! – dijo levantando su mano la pequeña

"Qué está sucediendo? – dijo asustándose

El suelo donde estaba parado se desvaneció y lentamente empezó a caer en una inmensa oscuridad. Su grito de desesperación no pudo oírlo ni siquiera él mismo.

"No! – James despertó y se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

Estaba transpirando frío y se sentía mareado. Un escalofrió le cruzó la espalda, se encontraba sin nada encima excepto unos pantalones de tela delgada.

"James! – unos brazos lo rodearon y sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo abrazándolo – calma, ya todo esta bien"

Se tranquilizó al sentir la presencia de Lily. Correspondió su abrazo con fuerza. Un punzante dolor no le impidió levantar sus brazos y aprisionar con más fuerza el cuerpo de la chica.

Lily por fin dejó salir toda la angustia que sentía desde el ataque de Voldemort y lloró en el hombro del auror.

"James! Te extrañaba… - dijo afligida y posó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"Tranquila… - el auror posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella.

La puerta se abrió y de ella entraron tres personas a la habitación. Dos de ellas sonrieron al ver a los dos abrazados, mientras que la otra restante se cruzaba de brazos mirando con desconfianza a la chica.

"Que bueno que has despertado, Potter – dijo Alastor Moody

"Moody – susurró alzando la cabeza.

"Parece que ya estás mucho mejor – dijo Remus acercándose.

"Con la hermosa enfermera que tenía! Quién no? – bromeó Sirius.

Los tres chicos sonrieron. Alastor solo gruñó algo así como: "Jóvenes". Lily se acorrucó más hacia James y no quiso separarse de él.

"Ya que todos están juntos – dijo su superior acercándose a los cuatro jóvenes – James, me han enviado nuevas órdenes"

"Órdenes de Crounch? – James miró ceñudo a Alastor – sabes lo que pienso al respecto"

"Son órdenes de Dumbledore – dijo Sirius.

"Ustedes tres tienen que ir a Hogwarts para refugiarse un par de semanas, y así ver que se puede hacer más tarde – dijo Alastor mirando a los tres chicos – Voldemort nos está buscando"

"Y que harán con los ataques? Y los vampiros? – preguntó Remus

"Los ataques los está controlando otro oficial al mando – respondió Moody – Los vampiros no han vuelto a atacar, pero se está viendo que hacer si es que lo hacen nuevamente"

"No van a encontrar a la princesa de la cual hablan? – preguntó Sirius.

"No sabemos ni de que princesa nos están hablando – dijo Moody – ninguna princesa vampiro ha aparecido en nuestra base de datos"

"Están locos... los vampiros no tienen príncipes ni princesas, entre ellos solo existe la Gran Señora y los grandes sabios – dijo Lily. Todos dirigieron su mirada a ella.

"Y como es que sabes eso chiquilla? – preguntó Alastor – acaso hay algo que no nos has dicho?"

Moody miró acusadoramente a Lily y esta lo miró de mala manera.

"Acaso quieres saber o no? – preguntó Lily.

"Sigue contando Lily, no te preocupes por él – se adelantó Sirius.

"Los Vampiros solo tienen a la Gran Señora, que es la más poderosa de su raza, su nombre es Morwen traducida en una de las tantas lenguas antiguas como "Dama Oscura". Su crueldad no se compara con nada. Todos la respetan, hasta los que son tan viejos como ella. Si ella muere, le seguirá otro u otra Gran Señor o Gran Señora – explicó la pelirroja.

"Entonces que princesa es la que están buscando? – preguntó Alastor. Lily lo miró de reojo.

"No tengo idea – respondió Lily.

"Por lo menos sabemos que no es un vampiro lo que están tratando de buscar – dijo Remus.

"La situación ahora no es esa, así que no se preocupen de ello – dijo Alastor – mañana partirán hacia Hogwarts"

Moody les pasó un voleto a cada chico

"Y la chica se va a quedar al cuidado de otra persona – dijo Moody mirando a James.

"Qué? – Lily pegó tal grito que Alastor saltó del susto – NO! No quiero!"

"Mira chiquilla! Las reglas son así! – dijo Alastor molesto.

James miró enojado a Alastor. Sirius y Remus también no estaban de acuerdo con la orden dada por Albus Dumbledore.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que uno de los presentes lo rompió

"Reglas? – dijo Remus sonriendo de repente de una forma maliciosa. Los otros dos chicos captaron la idea.

"Desde cuando que los merodeadores siguen reglas? – preguntó Sirius a su superior.

"Ah? - Alastor estaba desconcertado por la pregunta.

"Nunca – dijo con malicia James.

"Dumbledore nos conoce muy bien y comprenderá lo que haremos – dijo Remus sonriendo.

"Qué es lo... - trató de hablar Moody.

"Mañana los tres partiremos a Hogwarts, Alastor, como dijo Dumbledore – dijo James mirando al aludido.

"Pero… - Lily iba a replicar, pero James le apretó un hombro y esto hizo que se callara.

Alastor los miró a cada uno y no dijo nada. Sonrió con gusto, por fin estos chicos harían caso a sus órdenes.

"Mañana a las 11ºº los tres tienen que estar partiendo hacia Hogwarts, sus maletas están listas – Alastor miró a Lily – La chica se va a quedar conmigo por mientras!"

"Mañana Lily se va contigo – dijo James – hoy se queda conmigo, aún esta es mi misión"

"Cómo quieras Potter – dijo Alastor – mañana los acompañaré hasta la estación, les daré las órdenes que dio Crounch y lo que haremos para cubrirlas"

"Si señor! – dijeron los tres chicos.

"Bien, me voy, que estén bien – Alastor miró a Lily y gruño por lo bajo – espero que no causes problemas…"

La chica le sacó la lengua sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta y Alastor se ofendió. Salió hecho un rayo y golpeando la puerta.

Los pasos de Moody se perdieron en la vuelta del pasillo.

"Compraré un boleto más y Sirius, tu irás hoy a comprar dos tenidas de ropa para ella – dijo Remus.

"Yo me encargaré de ver como es que subimos a Lily al tren – dijo James.

Lily los escuchaba extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

"Todo irá bien, es fácil engañar a Alastor – dijo Sirius.

"No te confíes, Tampoco es tonto – dijo Remus.

"Es hora de empezar – dijo James – Listos merodeadores?" sonrió como no lo había hecho hace mucho.

Los otros dos asintieron. Juntaron sus manos y se miraron maliciosamente entre ellos.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Ayline! Donde estás? – preguntaba Petrenua.

Vio las puertas del gran árbol abiertas y se extrañó. Fue hacia las puertas para cerrarlas. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Ayline parada frente al gran árbol. Caminó hacia ella, hasta llegar a su lado.

"Ayline! Te eh estado buscando por todas partes, que estabas haciendo? – preguntó su tía.

"Jugando! – dijo la pequeña alzando los brazos para ser tomada.

"Con quien? – preguntó extrañada Petrenua.

"Un amigo! – dijo sonriendo.

"Un amigo? -.

La niña asintió.

"Y donde está tu amigo? –.

"Se fue! -.

"Se fue a dónde? -.

La niña sonrió y no supo responder. Petrenua la miró por unos minutos y luego suspiró.

"Será mejor que vayamos con tu mamá, está muy preocupada por ti – dijo la chica llevándose a la niña y cerrando la puerta del Gran Árbol.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

"Lily, recuerda el plan – dijo James mientras la abrazaba para despedirse.

"Sí – dijo asintiendo.

"Y que los chicos no te vean – repitió una vez más James, a lo cual Lily asintió nuevamente.

James subió al tren a dejar sus maletas. Remus ya se encontraba en él y solo quedaba Sirius con Alastor Moody.

Lily empezó a irse hacía un lugar desconocido.

"A donde vas chiquilla? – dijo Alastor con desconfianza.

"Al baño – dijo Lily ceñuda – acaso no puedo ir?"

"Anda, Anda... – dijo Alastor volviendo la vista a Sirius.

"Deberías tenerle algo más de confianza – dijo Sirius a Alastor.

"Ya veremos, con el tiempo se verá – respondió su superior.

Lily fue directamente al baño de mujeres y se metió apresuradamente.

"Ya faltan tres minutos para que el tren parta, por que no subes? – preguntó Alastor.

"Estoy aprovechando mis últimos minutos para poder estar en tierra firme – dijo Sirius – me desagrada enormemente viajar en tren, me marea"

"Ya veo... – dijo Alastor sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Quién nos van a suplantar? – preguntó Sirius de repente.

"Alan McGregory, Ian Parker, Andrew Rice, son nuevos cadetes creo que están lo suficientemente capacitados para llevar sus puestos – dijo Alastor.

"Tú los vas a vigilar? – preguntó Sirius.

"Claro! Quien más lo va a hacer? – preguntó su superior.

"No lo se – dijo Sirius inocente – tal vez ese tipo llamado Sam Wood"

"Ese... ese no tiene la suficiente capacidad para nada! – dijo Alastor, Sam Wood era un antiguo rival de este, era por eso que si lo mencionaban, Alastor, se ponía loco – es un hablador, no sabe hacer nada bien y siempre le hecha la culpa a otra persona, por que él nunca hace nada! Noo! El es perfecto! Todo el mundo es una mierda, pero él no!..."

Mientras Alastor seguía con su discurso de siempre, Sirius, vio como una persona con un gran capuchón de color café y un gorro del mismo color, se subía al tren. El chico sonrió y miró su reloj de pulsera.

"Ya es hora de que suba al tren Alastor – le dijo el pelinegro – no te preocupes que eres mejor que Wood, nos vemos"

Moody lo miró y sonrió tenuemente. Vio como Sirius subió al tren y el inconfundible silbato le hizo entender que el tren ya partía. Sirius apareció por la ventanilla y sonrió alegre.

"Alastor! – le gritó y este levantó la cabeza para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando – Lo sentimos! Espero no te enojes mucho!"

Moody lo miró sin entender, pero no le dijo nada y vio como el tren desaparecía.

"Estos niños, aún hablan en jeroglíficos para mí – se dijo a si mismo.

Después de estar unos minutos parado en la plataforma, se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

"Dónde estará esta chiquilla? No se puede demorar tanto en el baño – se dijo y lugo volvió a razonar las palabras de Sirius.

Lo sentimos! 

"Esos…. MALDITOS! – gritó y unos pájaros volaron del árbol donde se encontraban.

O o O o O

"Creen que se haya enojado mucho? – preguntó Sirius.

"Si ya se dio cuenta, puede ser – dijo Remus a su amigo.

Sentado al lado de James se encontraba la persona con esa gran chaqueta y el gorro de color café. Esta se sacó el gorro y una inconfundible cabellera rosa sandía se pudo ver.

"Buen trabajo merodeadores, una vez más nos hemos salido con la nuestra – dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente.

"y también démosle créditos a nuestra linda actriz! – dijo Sirius aplaudiendo a Lily.

"Llegaremos a la noche, así que prepárense para un viaje largo – Remus salió del vagón.

"A donde va? – preguntó Lily.

"A comprar las provisiones necesarias! – dijo Sirius.

"Por mientras, puedes cambiarte en el vagón del frente – James le pasó un bolso con la ropa necesaria.

Lily lo tomó y sonrió divertida. Le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Alastor.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**_Notas de Autora:_**_ Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capi xD pobre Alastor Moody xD le hicieron ver algo tonto… x3 Weno espero sus reviews! Los kero a toos! Pronto vendrá el próximo capi y más romance, acción, peleas… xD entre otras cosas más!_

Reviews

**Neli**** Black:** Hola! espero que este capi tb te haya gustado! Lily es genial xD James es hermoso xD Sirius y Remus son unos amores! besos abrazos! nos vemos!

**Desiré** Espero no haber tardado demasiado T-T, me demoré lo menos que pude... U.U espero te guste! besos!

**Sarah**** Lilian Potter:** que emotico! xD me gusta ser original! espero te guste este capi! n.n pronto vendrá la continuación! XD

**Virginia91:** ojojojo xD ojalá te haya gustado este! y no haberme tardado tanto xD besos!

**Lily****-cPotter:** Hola! aki ta la continuación! hasta luego!

**karipotter** xD la carta... no hablaré de ella por ahora. Lo de James no es TAN grave... solo hasta ahí no más xD los tres son mis amores! ojala no haya tardado tanto xD Bye!

**persona**** X:** xD Me alegro de que te guste! pero me gustaría saber más cual es tu nombre xD aah no hay problema n.n no la vieron xD estaba lo suficientemente conciente para ver a Lily espero te haya gustado el capi!

**Herlet** Que weno que te guste! n.n aki ta la actualización xD espero que no muy atrasada xD

**daidaevans** Wenas! ojojojo hasta ahora no la dejo xD es la que más me gusta y lo más posible es que la termine! saludos! x/D mi edad? eeeh... 16 u/u chikita pero xD alegre xD yuju!

**chikita** Hola, aki ta la continuación! n.n me encanta ser original! wuju! que weno que te guste n.n!

_Ojalá les vaya genial! Besos! _

_Au__ Revoir! n0n!_

Atte. .Tristeniä.


	7. Indiferencia, Soledad y ¿Celos?

**Celestial Dream**

_Por: .Tristeniä._

Capítulo Siete: "Indiferencia, soledad y ¿Celos?"

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmead. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Cada uno tomó su equipaje. Al bajar del tren se dieron cuenta de que un carruaje los esperaba a unos metros de ellos.

Subieron en silencio al carruaje. Sabían que Dumbledore los esperaba en las puertas del castillo. El verano se estaba empezando a marchitar y pronto vendría en su lugar el otoño. Las clases en Hogwarts pronto empezarían y los tres chicos estaban bien al tanto de eso.

Subían lentamente las escaleras de la gran entrada del castillo. Lily observaba el enorme establecimiento con impresión.

"Bienvenidos! – una figura de gran altura estaba al principio de las escaleras. Tenía una larga barba plateada que se confundía con su cabello del mismo color. Sus intensos ojos azules brillaban con fuerza.

Lily se quedó muda al verlo. Era muy parecido a su padre y si no fuera por el color de sus ojos y cabellos hubiera jurado que era él, pero era imposible, su padre nunca bajaría al mundo de los hombres como ella.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y el recuerdo de su padre le trajo tal nostalgia que no escuchó nada de lo que los tres chico le explicaban al señor frente a ella.

"Así que Lily Evans – Dumbledore sonrió al ver la exaltación de Lily – Qué edad tienes, pequeña?"

Lily lo miró ceñuda.

_"Podría haber omitido lo de "pequeña" – _pensó para si la pelirroja.

Los tres chicos la observaron. Sirius estaba aguantando su risa, sabía como se ponía la chica cuando le hacían alguna referencia a su altura.

"Tengo 17 – dijo ella fastidiada.  
"17? Bah! Yo pensé que tenía 14 – dijo Dumbledore riendo suavemente – por su estatura"

Los tres merodeadores se pusieron entre Lily y Dumbledore, para que la chica no lo ahorcara.

"A quien dices súper enana que no ves aún que esté frente a ti! – dijo Lily con enojo.  
"Nunca dijo eso – dijo Sirius con cara de sin comentario.

Dumbledore simplemente rió y sonrió con alegría. Se hizo a un lado y los cuatro chicos entraron al castillo.

"Pronto empezarán las clases en Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore.  
"Lo sabemos – dijo James – por que nos llama justo cuando empiezan las clases?"  
"Sabía que preguntarías eso – Dumbledore los guió por los pasillos hasta llegar al un gran comedor con cuatro largas mesas puesta paralelamente y al final una mesa puesta perpendicularmente a las otras cuatro. La última mesa se encontraba puesta de tal forma que estaba más alta que las demás.  
"El Gran comedor – susurró Sirius – hace mucho que no entraba" sonrió con nostalgia

Lily lo observó. Luego dirigió su mirada a Remus y seguidamente a James. Los tres tenían la misma nostalgia en sus ojos.

La pelirroja subió la mirada. Con sorpresa vio un hermoso cielo estrellado y eso la extrañó.

"Está encantado para que se vea el cielo de afuera – le dijo Remus a su lado sonriente.

Lily miró encantada, eso de la magia humana le fascinaba de cierto sentido.

"Respondiendo a tu pregunta, James – Dumbledore dirigió su mirada a cada uno de los chicos – Necesito tres profesores. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Duelo, los tres profesores que estaban se han ido por distintas razones"  
"Son tan obvios nuestros puestos – dijo Remus.  
"Remus: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y James: Duelo– dijo Sirius – Y Yo Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas"  
"Exacto, Sirius, pero ha salido un improvisto – Dumbledore se sentó en una de las cuatro mesas paralelas y los otros lo siguieron, mágicamente aparecieron platos de comida que los cuatro chicos no dudaron en empezar a comer. Lily se sorprendió por lo de los platos y la comida.

"Nunca pensamos que nos llamarían por trabajo – dijo Remus apenado.  
"Soy yo, verdad? – dijo Lily bajando la cabeza. El director asintió.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Sirius lo interrumpió.

"Lily ya tiene 17 años, aún puede ingresar a Hogwarts – Sirius dirigió su intensa mirada azulina a todos – solo necesita un tutor, y podría ser documentada al colegio"

Todos levantaron sus cabezas, mientras Sirius sonreía alegre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los alumnos llenaron el gran comedor. Lily estaba sumamente nerviosa, avanzando junto a un numeroso grupo de chicos de 11 años tan nerviosos como ella. Sirius la había molestado todo lo que quedaba de verano contándole lo horrible que era la selección. Remus, ni el propio James, habían querido desmentir eso, simplemente guardaron silencio y sonreían cuando Sirius la aterrorizaba.

Vio a los tres chicos en la mesa de los profesores que se alzaba sobre las otras. Sonreían al verla nerviosa y Sirius le mandaba miradas divertidas.

Sentía como todos los alumnos de cursos mayores la observaban en especial a ella, ya que era obvio que no entraría al primer curso, algo extraño ya que cada año solo seleccionaban a los niños que iban a entrar en el primer curso.

La profesora McGonagall estaba al lado de un taburete, el cual tenía un sombrero sobre él, y en sus manos tenía un gran pergamino. Era una bella mujer adulta, unos 15 años mayor que Lily.

"Cuando mencione su nombre, se sentaran en el taburete y el sombrero los seleccionará, luego marcharán a la mesa de su casa seleccionada – dijo la profesora seriamente.

La profesora fue llamando a los niños de primero uno por uno. Cada uno se ponía el sombrero y este gritaba una de las cuatro casas destinada para él o ella

¡Ravenclaw!  
¡Slytherin!  
¡Hufflepuff!  
¡Gryffindor!

Estuvieron un buen rato seleccionando a los chicos de primer curso. Al terminar con los alumnos más pequeños fue el turno de Lily.

"Evans, Lily! – dijo la mujer mirándola.

Lily avanzó lentamente. Se sentó en el taburete, le pusieron el sombrero y una voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

_"Vaya! Veo mucha inteligencia, pero más que eso la valentía sobrepasa todo límite que te pongan! Eres muy astuta, pero Slytherin no es para ti_ – le decía la voz del sombrero – _creo que será... GRYFFINDOR_!"

Lily se sacó el sombrero y sonrió alegre, por fin podría sentarse junto a sus nuevos compañeros de casa. La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió con muchas ganas, en especial los chicos de los últimos cursos.

La profesora McGonagall se llevó el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador y pronto volvió para sentarse junto al director.

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y todo el comedor se quedó en silencio en tan solo unos segundos.

"Bienvenidos todos! – el director sonrió a todos alegre – Primero que nada este año, la señorita Evans, se integrará en séptimo curso, así terminando sus años escolares en Hogwarts. Espero que los alumnos de su casa y en especial los de su curso la traten con cortesía"  
"Quién trataría mal a una chica tan linda! – dijo un alumno sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Varios chicos rieron y Lily se sonrojó levemente.  
"Ejem – todos volvieron a guardar silencio y el director siguió con su discurso – sí, sí, lo mismo pienso Wilson.  
También quiero presentarles a sus nuevos profesores este año. Todos Exalumnos de Hogwarts, los alumnos mayores deben recordarlos. El profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Sirius Black; profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Remus Lupin; profesor de Duelo: James Potter."

Todas las chicas los vieron y empezaron a aplaudir como si su vida se fuera en eso. Los chicos también aplaudieron con ganas. Al parecer eran bien famosos.

"Además recuerden que no pueden entrar al Bosque prohibido, hacer magia en los pasillos, ni pueden hacer salidas nocturnas - miró a los tres profesores nuevos y una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios – disfruten de su comida!"

En los platos de oro aparecieron un sin fin de alimentos diferentes. Tomó el tenedor. Iba a empezar a comer pero sintió como alguien tocaba el hombro de ella. Giró un poco y se sorprendió al ver un chico detrás de ella.

"Hola! Soy Scott Sescovich, mucho gusto – el chico sonrió seductoramente, pero Lily no tomó en cuenta eso.  
"Hola, mucho gusto a ti también – dijo Lily sonriendo.  
"Puedo sentarme a tu lado? – preguntó el chico, aún que no sonaba tímido en lo más mínimo.  
"Seguro – la pelirroja le hizo un lado y Scott se sentó a su derecha.

Era un chico muy atractivo. Su cabello negro caía con elegancia sobre su frente. Sus ojos de un color aguamarina intenso. De alta estatura, delgado y al parecer algo musculoso, lo cual no se notaba por el uniforme.

"De donde vienes? – preguntó Scott, sirviéndose carne en el plato.  
"De un lugar muy alejado – dijo Lily sin saber que responder.  
"Y que tan alejado? – sonrió el chico.  
"Lo suficiente para que no lo conozcas – dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.  
"Las chicas de allá deben ser muy bonitas, por que tú, en particular, eres preciosa -.  
"Eso crees? – sonreía cada vez más nerviosa.  
"Crees que miento? Yo no miento! Y menos te mentiría a ti – su sonrisa cada vez era más pronunciada.

Lily cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y no sabía que responder. Algo le estaba revolviendo el estómago y no había comido nada. Su rostro se tiñó levemente de carmín cuando Scott la observó intensamente.

O o O o O o O

"Ese chico se está acercando mucho a Lily – dijo Remus.  
"Al parecer Lily será una atrapa-lobos, sin ofenderte, Remus – dijo Sirius.  
"No hay problema –.  
"Qué opinas tú, James? –.

James no respondió. Su mirada estaba sobre el chico sentado al lado de la pelirroja. Sus ojos denotaban enfado y fastidio. Sirius se sorprendió al verlo.

"James estás bien? – preguntó Remus al ver la expresión de James.

Este solo asintió.

"Parece que no está muy contento – susurró Remus a Sirius.  
"Está celoso – respondió Sirius.  
"Ese chico va a ser un obstáculo para James –.  
"A Lily no le incomoda la compañía de su nuevo compañero – Sirius rió por lo bajo  
"Aquí se ve lo enganchado que está James por la pequeña – sonrió Remus.  
"Quizás esto lo despabile un poco! – Sirius miró el chico sentado al lado de la pelirroja – No esperabas que fuera ten fácil para Potter"  
"Lo sé... –.  
"Será divertido –.

James muy fastidiado, y sin haber escuchado a sus dos amigos, siguió comiendo sin quitar la mirada de la ojiverde y su compañero de asiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"En la planta baja! Muévanse! – dijo un encapuchado

Una fuerte explosión y el grito de varios hombres despertaron la curiosidad de bajar al primer piso de su gran estancia.

"Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó el gran Lord.

Un hombre cayó a sus pies al ser impulsado por una extraña fuerza. Estaba lleno de heridas y estaba desangrando mucho, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

"Gran Lord... son... son – un grito y silencio. Ya había muerto.

Voldemort lo miró con indiferencia y siguió avanzando hasta traspasar la puerta del gran comedor.

Un grupo de tres personas estaban rodeados por un séquito de sus seguidores. Los observó con precisión, sus movimientos, sus expresiones casi nulas, el color blanco de sus pieles, mármol puro, Lo afilados colmillos de sus bocas y ah! Por supuesto: el brillo incandescente de sus ojos.

"Quien es el gran Lord Voldemort? – pregunto el único hombre del trío.  
"Para qué lo necesitan? – preguntó el mismo Voldemort. Los mortífagos dieron un paso atrás pero no bajaron la guardia.  
"Hemos venido para ofrecerle un trato – habló una de las féminas. Sus brillantes ojos verdes miraron con intensidad al Lord.  
"Qué tipo de trato? – preguntó interesado Voldemort.  
"Uno que te será muy difícil de rechazar – dijo la otra mujer de unos impresionantes ojos amarillos.

Los ojos amarillos de la mujer se encontraron con los rojos de Voldemort. Hubo un lapso de tiempo en que todo estuvo en silencio. El lord se estremeció al sentir la intensa maldad de la mujer Vampiro, sonrió ante ello, le causaba una extraña excitación la fuerte pasión de aquella Vampira, en especial esos intensos ojos amarillos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iba caminando sin ver que tenía en frente, el libro estaba muy interesante como para hacerlo. Al cruzar la esquina del pasillo, tropezó y cayó al suelo sin remedio.

"Lily, Estás bien? – preguntó Scott, con preocupación. Quien estaba con ella al salir de la biblioteca.  
"Si, no te preocupes – Lily se sentó en el suelo y frente a ella estaba James recogiendo sus lentes – Jam-... quiero decir, profesor Potter se encuentra bien?"

Lily junto a James, Sirius y Remus habían acordado a principio de curso que, al entrar la chica al colegio, esta debía tratarlos como profesores, así no habrían problemas con algunos padres sobre la preferencia de los alumnos.

"Perfectamente, señorita Evans, pero debería ir con más cuidado por los pasillos – James, ya con los lentes puestos, recogió el libro de la pelirroja.

La pelirroja recibió el libro sintiéndose una tonta por haber chocado con el hombre. James dirigió su mirada al chico Sescovich.

"La campana ya sonó, Sescovich, ve a tu clase – dijo con frialdad James.  
"Sí, señor – Scott apretó los puños, por alguna razón ese profesor lo trataba con más frialdad e indeferencia que los demás alumnos, a pesar de que él era el mejor de su clase y eso a Scott le molestaba en gran cantidad – Vienes conmigo, Lily?"   
"Sí, vamos! – Lily fue al lado de Scott y los dos caminaron juntos a la siguiente clase. Lily giró la cabeza para mirar a James para luego volverla sonriente a Scott.

James los observó hasta que los dos chicos se perdieron en el pasillo. Sescovich era un chico muy aplicado y caballero, pero era todo un Don Juan, sabía perfectamente que estaba tras Lily y eso, a James, no le agradaba en nada.

James pegó un suspiro y siguió su camino por el corredor. Pronto tendría su siguiente clase.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su capa y en uno de ellos encontró la carta que le había llegado en la mañana. Frunció el ceño. Moody estaba furioso y sabía más de lo necesario, ya era hora de poner los pies en la tierra, estaban en guerra y no era la hora precisa para enamoramientos infantiles.

OoOoOoOoO

"Sus poderosos colmillos les ayudan a romper la piel y de esta manera succionar la sangre de sus víctimas – decía Remus mientras enseñaba un dibujo de un vampiro y sus colmillos a la vista.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban muy atentos a lo que el profesor Lupin estaba enseñando. Lily estaba sentada junto a Scott y ambos se mandaban papelitos con escritos en el.

_Lily__: Estoy muy aburrida! _

_Scott__: yo también... oye! Este sábado al parecer hay salida a Hogsmead! Te gustaría venir conmigo?_

_Lily__: Claro! Será divertido!_

_Scott__: nos juntamos en la sala común antes del almuerzo?_

_Lily__: Dalo por hecho._

Scott sonrió a Lily y esta se sonrojó levemente. Justo en ese momento Remus estaba pasando frente a la mesa que ocupaban los dos y tomó la pequeña conversación de Lily y Scott.

"Podría repetir que fue lo que dije, señor Sescovich? – preguntó Remus sonriente.  
"No, Señor – dijo Scott sin una pizca de vergüenza.  
"Y usted señorita Evans? – Lupin dirigió su mirada a Lily.  
"No... Profesor – respondió apenada. Remus leyó el papel.  
"Les recomendaría, señorita y caballero, que organizaran sus citas amorosas fuera de mi clase, está claro? – Varios alumnos chiflaron por lo dicho. Lily enrojeció más, mientras Scott sonreía divertido.  
"Sí, señor – respondieron los dos.  
"Entonces, como iba diciendo, antes de la interrupción... – Remus siguió hablando, pero Lily no lo escuchó.

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada a su compañero de banco y lo observó por unos minutos. Era muy lindo y apuesto, a pesar del típico color de cabellos y ojos. Los chicos de Nuybell siempre habían sido distantes a ella por ser la princesa, ahora todo era diferente, los chicos se le acercaban como hormigas a un granito de azúcar.

Scott dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja y sonrió al toparse con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Lily se sonrojó un tanto y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pizarra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya era de noche. El día había pasado sin contratiempo alguno. Dos personas caminaban en la oscuridad del pasillo, guiados por una minúscula luz proveniente de la varita del chico.

"Está Empezando a hacer frío, no crees? – trató de entablar conversación la chica.  
"Toma – el chico le pasó la capucha que llevaba puesta.  
"Gracias – dijo casi en un susurro.

Desde hacía uno días atrás que James se comportaba con más frivolidad que otras veces. Su indiferencia la estaba matando y no entendía que era lo que había hecho para que él la tratara así. Dentro o fuera de clases trataba de no entablar conversación con ella y si es que lo hacían era para preguntar sobre la posición de la varita en un encantamiento.

Caminaban en un silencio sepulcral. Lily seguía de cerca a James. Debían llegar a la sala de duelo, donde Lily estaba aprendiendo todos los hechizos simples que no ha aprendido de los cursos inferiores. Cada vez que practicaban (al igual que en la clases normales) James no le hablaba sino fuera para decirle sobre como era la posición de la varita y Lily no se atrevía a preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía.

"James – dijo la pelirroja con suavidad.  
"Ya llegamos – dijo él frente a una puerta de madera con uniones de metal.

Los dos entraron sin decir palabra alguna. La situación estaba empezando a incomodar a Lily, quería saber que estaba mal, y lo quería saber ¡ahora!

"James! – repitió otra vez pero con mayor fuerza – James! Puedes hablarme?"

El Auror la escuchó, pero hizo caso omiso a su voz. Empezó a prender todas las velas de la estancia para tener buena visibilidad.

"Deja de ignorarme! – la pelirroja se puso frente a él.  
"Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó James sin mirarla a los ojos.  
"Qué es lo que pasa contigo, James? – preguntó Lily tratando de encontrar su mirada.  
"No se a que te refieres – James fue directamente a la estantería, donde sacó tres almohadas.  
"Por qué me tratas así? Por qué me ignoras! – Lily se estaba empezando a enojar.

James colocó las almohadas sobre una de las cinco mesas de allí.

"James! Por qué no me contestas? – Lily ya estaba gritando.  
"No grites – le dijo con calma, James.  
"Por que no respondes? – la pelirroja no bajó el tono de su voz.  
"Empecemos con la clase – la cortó James.

Lily lo miró con enojo. James observó como unas fuertes ráfagas de viento empezaban a rodear a la pelirroja. La chica dio un paso adelante y un potente viento chocó contra él, casi lo botó al suelo.

"No quiero! – respondió en un susurro.

El viento empezó a volverse más salvaje. Las almohadas volaron de sus lugares y las plumas de estas salieron dispersadas por las furiosas ráfagas. James se cubrió la cabeza, el cabello le golpeaba la cara.

La ira que la embargaba recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Odiaba cuando no la escuchaban, era igual que su padre, solo que este recriminaba todas sus ideas.

Su padre... la imagen de su padre se hizo presente en su cabeza y rápidamente el sentimiento de ira fue disminuyendo para reemplazarlo uno de nostalgia y tristeza.

"Papá – dijo Lily con pena.

James la escuchó pero no dijo nada. El viento de a poco iba desapareciendo, las plumas de las almohadas iban chocando contra lo que encontraran por delante y con suavidad se posaban en el suelo.

Hacía como un mes que había abandonado su casa. Sabía que era mucho tiempo solo para observar a algunos pocos humanos. Algo la ataba a quedarse en la Tierra y ese algo estaba parado frente a ella.

El recuerdo de su padre se amplificó hacia sus hermanas, la sonriente y alegre Apris, La reservada y amable Petrenua, su pequeña y risueña sobrina Ayline; Aru, el gran árbol quien siempre la acogía a pesar de todas las maldades que hubiera hecho y la escuchaba durante horas sin decir nada al respecto. La imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y una fuerte mirada aguamarina. La sonrisa de ella era dulce y suave, con toques de ternura y amor. Kyaris, su madre que hacía mucho tiempo ya estaba muerta.

"Mamá – dijo la pelirroja.

Entonces la imagen de otra persona invadió sus pensamientos. Un chico de cabellos negros y revueltos, de unos solitarios e impresionantes ojos azules tras unos lentes. Una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y ese sentimiento de protección para con ella.

Suaves lágrimas de plata recorrieron sus mejillas. Estaba llorando, se sentía sola y en especial ahora, cuando James estaba tan distante, frívolo.

Ella no entendía, sabía que no estaba llorando por su familia, pero el sentir a _esa_ persona distante, fría, indiferente, sin la protección que antes le brindaba, le hacía sentir tan sola.

"James – susurró tan imperceptiblemente que ni ella misma pudo oírse.

La impotencia, la rabia y la nostalgia la invadieron de tal manera que no pudo controlar sus sentidos y calló de rodillas al suelo.

El viento se detuvo por definitivo al caer Lily. James preocupado se acercó con rapidez a la chica.

"Lily! – dijo el chico.

James la alcanzó antes de que chocara completamente contra el piso.

Se le nubló la vista y lo último que vio fue al auror. Cayó inconsciente en los brazos del chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se posaron en las ramas de los árboles. Miraron con atención y la guardia en alto. Era un lugar lúgubre y lleno de misterios. El rey se posó en el suelo y todos sus soldados lo acompañaron.

"Por mientras nos quedaremos acá, que Ran forme una barrera – dijo Enrod.  
"Sí señor – respondió Beyeö.  
"Tal como pensaba que era, un lugar cubierto por las tinieblas – dijo Enrod.

Enrod se sacó su guante derecho y una cicatriz en forma de una luna creciente se pudo distinguir en la unión de la muñeca con la parte superior de la mano. La luna brillaba tenuemente de color plata.

"Lílyris – susurró el rey.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Notas de Autora:_**_ Lo sientoo! Se que me demoré un buen tiempo (o lo admitiré... T-T me eh demorado años!) pero este ha sido mi capítulo más largo! Ojalá me perdonen por eso nOn! Mushyas gracias por todo sus reviews! ojalá lleguen más opiniones y pueda llegar a escribir mejor! XD _

Reviews

**Virginia91:** Ojalá este te guste tanto como todos los anteriores non! ay que me pongo rojita cuando me dicen que escribo bn n/\/n y mi imaginación no tiene límites xD créeme xD ojojojo sie! xD era James non! besos!

**VanesaSalazar** Moody es genail pero no genial! XD (vuelvo a reiterar xD ni yo me comprendo xD) los merodeadores no siguen las reglas! no? xD siee! nOn son toos tiernos! xD hasta el próx, capi non!

**Chikita**n0n que weno que te guste! aki ta la continuación!

**Lily****-cPotter: **Wuju! que genial que te guste tanto el fic non! Moody es genial pero no genial a la vez XD jajaja (ni yo me comprendo no te preocupes xD) aki ta la continuación! suerte!

**Sarah**** Lilian Potter:** sorry por el retraso xD pero toy en los últimos exámenes de final de semestre! T-T ojalá que te guste este capi non! gracias por tu review! besos!

**Karipotter**El árbol es too sexy! (toy loka xD tenlo presente xD) ojojo ya veremos, ya veremos xD peleas! batallas! XD pequeñas guerras de amores! XD seee me encanta! XD gracias por el review non! surte a ti tb!

**daidaevans**merodeadores aún no XD pero pronto vendrán! no te preocupes n.n! guerra, guerra! XD (to war!) me recordó al señor de los anillos! ah que emocionante! xD gracias por tu review! saludos desde Chile non!

****

_Ah! Hace mucho que eh querido saber¿Qué son las C2? xD bueno si alguien sabe, podría responderme por favor n0n! no ven que soy curiosa? XD  
Suerte por donde vayan! Besos! Bye!_

Atte. .Tristeniä.


	8. Prefiero la muerte antes de perderte

**Celestial Dream**

_Por: .Tristeniä._

Capítulo Ocho: "Prefiero la muerte antes de perderte"

Poco a poco sentía como recuperaba el sentido. La inconfundible cara de James la observaba y por esto se levantó de un sopetón.

"No te levantes así, te va a hacer mal – James la volvió a tender sobre sus brazos, sin esperar respuesta.

Lily se mareo por los movimientos bruscos que había hecho, tal como había dicho James.

"Qué sucedió? – preguntó James pasivo.  
"No tengo por qué decírtelo – dijo con fastidio Lily. James miró a Lily unos segundos.  
"Bien... – suspiró James.

Con la varita reparó una de las almohadas y la posó bajo la cabeza de Lily. Con la capa que le había dado la tapó más, para que no se congelara. James se sentó a su lado mirando el suelo.

Los dos chicos estuvieron un buen tiempo en silencio.

"La Luna ya casi se transforma en Luna nueva – dijo la pelirroja de repente.

James levantó su cabeza¿qué estaba tratando de decir?

"Mis sentidos se debilitan en estos tiempos – Lily dirigió su mirada a James – es por eso que me eh desmayado"  
"Ya veo... – James llevó su mano a su mentón.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato y repentinamente el hombro de Lily empezó a desprender una fuerte luz plateada.

"Qué es esa Luz? – preguntó James extrañado.

Lily no respondió. Su expresión de incertidumbre y miedo apareció en su rostro. Se levantó suavemente para quedar sentada en el suelo. James se colocó tras de ella para que ella se apoyara en él.

"Lily? –.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lily? – preguntó Scott, mientras caminaban por la calle principal de Hogsmead.  
"Hum? – Lily miró al chico.  
"Andas extraña, sucede algo? – preguntó el chico.  
"No! No pasa nada! No te preocupes – Sonrió forzadamente.  
"Está bien. Vamos a Las Tres Escobas! – Scott tomó la mano de Lily y la arrastró.

Entraron y se sentaron en la última mesa del fondo. La camarera se acercó a ellos y Scott pidió dos cervezas de Mantequilla para los dos. La camarera se fue y volvió en unos minutos después.

El ambiente estaba muy silencioso. Scott solo sonreía a Lily y esta daba una pequeña sonrisa y volvía a bajar su mirada a sus manos, sobre su falda.

"Estás más callada de lo normal – puntualizó Scott después de tener sus cervezas frente a ellos.  
"Es que... Me duele la cabeza! – mintió Lily.

Scott la miró no muy convencido, pero al final le creyó. Cada uno tomó su vaso y empezaron a tomar su bebida.

"Lily – llamó Scott. La chica le dirigió la mirada – hace mucho que eh querido decirte algo"

Las mejillas de Scott se tornaron de un leve color carmín.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"La Orden del Fénix? – Sirius se llevó su mano derecha al mentón – me gusta!"  
"Voldemort está llegando muy lejos y el ministerio no tiene muy claro quienes son aliados o enemigos – dijo Dumbledore – La Orden del Fénix será hecha como una organización especializada en contrarrestar los problemas que causará Voldemort"  
"Quienes conformarán la orden? – preguntó Remus.  
"Quienes yo crea necesario – dijo Dumbledore juntando las yemas de sus dedos.  
"Moody estará con nosotros en esto? – preguntó James.

Dumbledore asintió. James volvió a entrar en sus cavilaciones como siempre era su costumbre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius se sentó al lado de James. El sol poco a poco se iba ocultando en el horizonte y el cielo se tornaba de colores rojizos, anaranjados y rosas. El lago reflejaba todos estos colores formando un hermoso atardecer.

"Qué lindo el paisaje, no? – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.  
"Si... – respondió James desanimado.

Silencio.

"Por que no me cuentas lo que te pasa, James? Acaso ya no confías en mí? – Sirius miró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa triste.  
"No pasa na... – James silenció al levantar la cabeza y mirar a Sirius.  
"Qué sucede, Prongs? – Sirius posó su mano sobre el hombro de James.  
"La perderé, Padfoot, y no quiero perderla – confesó James.  
"Y por que no le dices lo que sientes? -.  
"Si se lo digo, quizás no me corresponda -.

"Y si te corresponde? No tienes nada que perder si le dices -.  
"Si me corresponde Voldemort irá tras ella y tratará de matarla como a toda mi familia -.  
"Prongsie, date cuenta de que si no le dices la perderás de igual manera, el arriesgarse no siempre es malo –.  
"Tengo miedo, Paddie – James ocultó sus ojos con su cabello, avergonzándose por sus sentimientos.  
"El tener miedo no es malo, no te avergüences de ello – Sirius posó su mano en la cabeza de James como si fuera un niño pequeño – y el enamorarse tampoco"

James asintió con la cabeza. Sirius pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo y lo atrajo hacía él en un abrazo.

"Tienes que prepararte para tu princesa – dijo Sirius sonriente.  
"Paddie, necesito tu ayuda, hace mucho que perdí mi encanto – dijo James sonriente también.  
"No te preocupes, el grandioso, supremo, encantador, apuesto, entre muchas cosas más, Sirius Black te ayudará! – Sirius se golpeó el pecho con su mano.  
"Te faltó lo egocéntrico y narcisista – dijo James.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sol se ocultó como todos los días y las puertas de los ataúdes se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

"Buenas noches, mi amada señora de la oscuridad – Voldemort se acercó al ataúd del centro, en donde Morwen, Señora de los vampiros, se levantaba.  
"Buenas noches, mi gran señor Voldemort – los amarillos ojos de Morwen centellearon el toparse con los rubíes del hombre oscuro.

Los demás vampiros se levantaron de sus _camas_ y salieron de la estancia por orden de su señora oscura.

"Como va el plan, mi Lord? – la vampira se acercó seductoramente hacia Voldemort.  
"Tal como lo planeó, mi Lady – Voldemort extendió sus brazos y recibió el cuerpo de la mujer.  
"En unos días más y podremos matar a esos hombres impertinentes que estorban tu paso – Morwen posó sus manos sobre la alargada cara de Voldemort.  
"Y podremos encontrar la chica que buscas con tanto ahínco – Voldemort rodeó la cintura de Morwen, acercándola más a él.  
"El mundo, será tuyo – Sus labios fueron suavemente acercándose a los de Voldemort.  
"Nuestro, amada mía, nuestro – Sus labios se juntaron un en fuerte beso.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban con pasión. Voldemort avanzó sin rumbo hasta que el cuerpo de Morwen chocó contra la pared. Sus labios no se separaban por ningún motivo. Era una guerra interminable de un fuego oscuro recorriendo sus cuerpos. La mano impertinente del hombre fue lentamente bajando para subir el vestido de la mujer y hacer de las suyas bajo la tela negra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se desplazaban silenciosamente entre los árboles. La persona que iba a la cabeza se detuvo y todos los demás se detuvieron también. Ya era de noche, era muy peligroso seguir su camino.

"Descansaremos aquí, que los guardias se posen sobre los árboles y que Ran forme la barrera nuevamente – dijo el Rey Enrod a su yerno  
"Sí, señor – dijo Benyeö.  
"No falta mucho para llegar al lugar donde se encuentra Lílyris – dijo el rey mirando hacia los árboles, algo indefinido. Su muñeca nuevamente empezó a brillar, la luz cada vez era más intensa, eso quería decir que la princesa estaba cerca de allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las estrellas se veían increíbles desde la torre de Astronomía. La Luna estaba en Cuarto menguante, y en unos días más desaparecería. Posó sus brazos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y su cabello color sandía volaba con las suaves ráfagas de viento que entraban por la ventana.

Esa tarde había salido con Scott. El chico había estado algo nervioso.

_"Lily – llamó Scott. La chica le dirigió la mirada – hace mucho que eh querido decirte algo"_

_Las mejillas de Scott se tornaron de un leve color carmín._

_"Qué cosa? – preguntó inocente la chica.  
"Ya nos llevamos conociendo hace ya casi dos meses – dijo Scott.  
"Sí, creo que sí – dijo Lily pensando detenidamente, recordando el día anterior que pensaba que había pasado como un mes, para darse cuenta más rato después que era más de eso, vaya como el tiempo pasaba rápido.  
"Pues nos hemos conocido durante mucho tiempo -.  
"Sí se, ya lo dijiste –.  
"Ah... sí.. bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que... tú... es decir yo... a... bueno... – Las mejillas de Scott iban aumentando su color rojo poco a poco._

_Lily__ lo observó confundida, pero sabía más o menos a lo que tal vez quería llegar. _

_"Lily! – Lily se sobresaltó por esto – Tú... tú me... gustas"_

_Lily__ se sonrojó por eso y desvió la mirada de Scott._

_"Lily, te gustaría que empezáramos "algo" es decir, quisieras ser... mi novia? – Scott sacó una pequeña cajita de color rojo y la abrió. De ella salió una hermosa cadena plateada con una esmeralda incrustada en una bolita de plata como colgante._

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó y la sacó de sus recuerdos. Dio media vuelta y la silueta de un hombre se vio parada frente a la puerta.

"James – susurró Lily sonrojándose levemente.  
"Lily – dijo James al ver a la pelirroja parada frente a la ventana.  
"Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.  
"Vine a ver las estrellas y tú? – dijo Lily volviéndose a ver el cielo nuevamente.  
"También – respondió James.

El chico se acercó a la ventana y se puso al lado de Lily. Las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad.

"Hoy salí con Scott – dijo Lily repentinamente, James la miró con interés – Y me preguntó si quería ser su novia"  
"Ah sí? – dijo James desviando la mirada hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
"Sí – dijo Lily. De su cuello colgaba la cadena que Scott había traído para ella – me regaló esta cadena"  
"Muy linda – dijo James sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Silencio.

"Lily – James captó la atención de la chica – Todo el tiempo me eh comportado como un estúpido y quería pedirte perdón por eso"  
La pelirroja sonrió con alegría – Te perdono, James"  
"Moody me envió una carta cuando llegamos a Hogwarts. En ella salía cosas que en verdad nunca me imaginé que fuesen verdad, pero así es – se sinceró James.  
"No entiendo – dijo Lily suavemente.  
"En la carta salía que últimamente estaba perdiendo mi concentración en mi trabajo, que si seguía así Crounch (el jefe de todos nosotros) me despediría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que la chica, a la cual estaba cuidando, me estaba robando la razón – dijo James divertido.  
"Ese tal Moody nunca cambiará su forma de pensar de mí? – preguntó Lily un poco molesta.  
"Pero si tiene razón, la chica que estaba cuidando me estaba robando la razón desde que la conocí – dijo James mirando esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas. El corazón de James estaba palpitando con tal fuerza que podía sentirlo.  
"Qué quieres decir? – El corazón de Lily empezó a palpitar con fuerza.  
"Desde que te conocí que no dejo de pensar en ti – Las mejillas de James se tornaron de carmín, al igual que las de Lily.  
"James yo... – Lily no pudo terminar la frase.  
"Se que estás con Scott, no tienes que decirme nada – James se giró hacia ella – pero yo si quiero decirte una cosa..."  
"James... – susurró Lily girándose hacia el también.  
"Te quiero, Lily – Le mejillas de Lily estaban de un carmín extremadamente fuerte.

Silencio.

Lily se sacó la cadena.

"Sí, es linda, pero me hubiera gustado que otra persona me la hubiese regalado – dijo la chica, extrañando a James.  
"Quien? – preguntó James más por impulso, que por curioso.  
"El chico que me gusta – Lily sonrió.  
"Ah? Scott no...? – Lily posó su mano en la boca de James

_"Lily, te gustaría que empezáramos "algo" es decir, quisieras ser... mi novia? – Scott sacó una pequeña cajita de color rojo y la abrió. De ella salió una hermosa cadena plateada con una esmeralda incrustada en una bolita de plata como colgante_

_Lily__ observó la cadena con admiración, era muy linda. _

_"Scott, eres un chico muy lindo y apuesto también, se que sería lindo que formáramos una relación, pero a mí me gusta otra persona, lo siento – Lily miró a Scott, este se veía triste.  
"Pero con el tiempo podrías olvidarlo y nosotros... – trato de persuadirla.  
"Scott, no insistas, por favor, tú eres un amigo muy importante para mi, antes tenía mis dudas, pero creo que ya no tengo dudas sobre lo que siento – suplicó la pelirroja.  
"Está bien, entiendo – dijo el chico – pero de todas maneras quiero que te quedes con el collar"  
"No... no podría – dijo Lily observándolo.  
"Claro que podrás! O sino me enojaré contigo! – bromeó Scott – un regalo de amigos, te parece?"  
"No creo que pueda aceptarlo, te debió costar mucho – dijo Lily.  
"Es bastante caro, pero eso no me importa, mi familia nada en dinero y no se darán cuenta de tener menos dinero que antes, además este collar lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti! Te obligo a que lo aceptes – Scott se levantó de su silla y fue al lado de Lily.  
"Está bien, lo acepto – Scott le colocó el collar y lo abrochó, le quedaba muy bien, la esmeralda hacía un lindo juego con sus ojos – Gracias"  
"No tienes por que agradecérmelo – sonrió Scott sinceramente._

"Así es como me quedé con el collar – explicó Lily.  
"Lily, no tenías... – dijo James.  
"Si tenía que explicártelo, James – Lily fijo su mirada esmeraldina en la zafiro de James.  
"Por que? – dijo James, casi sabiendo la respuesta.  
"Por que yo también Te Quiero – dijo Lily sonriéndole con dulzura.

James, impulsado por una fuerza interior, rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja y la atrajo hacia ella. Lily levantó sus manos, le sacó los lentes a James y los dejó el en marco de la ventana. Sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza y las mejillas de ambos estaban de carmín. Acercaron sus cabezas, sus bocas. Sus respiraciones cada vez se sentían más cercanas.

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo. Sus labios se unieron suavemente en un beso tierno lleno de amor, cariño y dulzura. Sus corazones y la respiración de ambos iban en un ritmo suave y compasado. Estuvieron un buen tiempo así, besándose a la luz de las estrellas. La alegría que sentían ambos estaba sobre todo lo que conocían.

Separaron sus labios y los dos sonrieron. Se abrazaron son fuerza, Lily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James.

"Lily – susurró James – No quiero perderte"  
"No lo harás James – respondió la pelirroja.  
"Prefiero la muerte antes de perderte – susurró James.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Notas de Autora:_**_ Holas a todos n.n espero que les haya gustado este capi, xD estoy ultra sentimental y quise hacer esto por que hace ratito ya deberían de estar juntos.  
Bueno un saludo para todos, gracias por sus reviews! n.n y espero que sigan mandando sus opiniones de cómo debería seguir la historia xD ya que ustedes me guían xD _

Reviews

**Lily****-cPotter:** xD que weno que te siga gustando! n.n! aki ta la continuación! suerte en lo que tengas que hacer! bye!

**ConsPotter** Scott es como un distractor xD o algo así no se si me entiendes n.nU que weno que te haya gustado el fic! n.n me agrada cuando vienen nuevos lectores y se toman su tiempo de escribirme x3! gracias! besos a ti tb!

**Virginia91: **Sorry pero toy tratando de hacer el fic lo más seriamente que pueda xD es una prueba para mi conciencia, entiendo que no sea lo que en verdad varios esperaban, pero este fic ta más hecho como a mi me gusta xD y no todos tenemos gustos parecidos xD de todas maneras espero que te haya gustado este capi n.n

**Karipotter**Capi dedicado a ti! XD tu me diste la inspiración de hacer el final! XD gracias! besos! n.n espero te haya gustado! n.n!

**Sailor**** Alluminem Siren: **Ya era tiempo de actualizar no? nn! En las guerras siempre pasan cosas malas, es por eso que se tratan de evitar u-u Los hombres dicen que a nosotras no nos comprenden y que se creen ellos para venir a decirnos eso? XD Ya veremos que harán Voldemort con Morwen xD ujujuju xD

**HADA**: XD gracias! Que weno que te guste n.n! aki t ala continuación! XD ojala te guste n0n!

_Que les vaya muy bn! Besos a todos!  
bye bye! n.n!_

_Recuerden enviar sus opiniones, críticas y cosas por el estilo a través de los reviews! X3_

_Atte. .Trist.  
(mi nombrecito pechocho abreviado x3)_

٭٭


	9. Luces en el Cielo

**Celestial Dream**

Capítulo Nueve: "Luces en el Cielo"

Los días en Hogwarts transcurrieron para Lily y los aurores. Tras las confesiones de Lily y James, estos pasaban más unidos y más despistados.

Sirius al saber la noticia hizo una fiesta entre los cuatro y felicitó a la pareja hasta cansarse. Remus, también feliz por este acontecimiento, casi estranguló a James por abrazos amistosos.

Lily rió sola hasta que alguien la llamó.

.- Hey Lily! – La pelirroja dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Scarlett, una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

.- Hola Carly! – Se habían conocido en una clase de transformaciones cuando la profesora McGonagall había escogido a Scarlett como su compañera de trabajo y futura tutora, ella iba en Ravenclaw en su mismo curso, una niña muy amable.

.- ¿Lista para el partido de mañana? – llego a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La ojiverde la miró de tal manera que hizo entender a la Ravenclaw que no sabía de que hablaba.

.- Quidditch! – le dijo como si fuera tan obvio.

.- Claro! Quidditch! ehm, por supuesto que estoy lista! – aún no era buena en recordar ese nombre. Este sería su primer partido, pero no estaba muy emocionada.

.- Ravenclaw está en muy buenas condiciones! – Scarlett empezó a hablar sobre su equipo, como no? ella era la capitana.

Fueron caminando varios pasillos hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Lily sonreía por como Scarlett contaba algunas jugadas que había visto o leído en el diario "El Profeta".

En la puerta del Gran Comedor se encontraba un chico apoyado, aparentemente, esperando a alguien.

.- Scott? – preguntó Lily en voz bajita.

.- Sescovich! – dijo Scarlett y sus mejillas se tornaron tenuemente de un suave carmín.

.- Lily! Smith? – el chico arqueó la ceja, pero devolvió su mirada a la pelirroja – Buenos días a ambas! te estaba esperando Lily! –

.- Buenos días Scott – respondió Lily

.- Buenos días Sescovich. Lily, hablamos después, si? – Scarlett dio una mini sonrisa a Lily

.- Claro! – le respondió.

.- Buena suerte en el partido de mañana Smith – dijo Scott antes de que la Ravenclaw entrara al gran comedor – la necesitarás -

.- Gracias? Aún que no deberías confiarte demasiado Sescovich – dijo Scarlett ceñuda – quizás de ahí tendrás que tragarte tus palabras - y así entró al gran comedor sin decir nada más .

.- Que carácter... – dijo por lo bajo Scott.

Lily la observó desanimada. Scarlett hacía mucho que le gustaba Scott, pero ella no lo quería asumir. El chico era muy mujeriego y no quería que la pasara a llevar, por eso nunca había hecho algo para poder ganarse el corazón del chico.

.- ...partido! seguro ganamos, somos el mejor equipo de Hogwarts – el chico de ojos aguamarina la guió por la puerta para entrar al Comedor.

"Por que Scott no se fija en Scarlett, es tan linda! además, es la chica más adecuada para él, controlaría su obsesión por tratar de estar con todas las chicas lindas del colegio, con el carácter de Carly no podría oponerse" una sonrisita apareció en el rostro de Lily.

.- Lily me estás escuchando? –

.- Sí –

.- Que bien, pensé que no me escuchabas –

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Unas lindas palomitas de cristal revoloteaban sobre la cabeza pelirroja de Lily. Ella las observaba divertida. Afuera el sol apenas se notaba entre las nubes. Se acercaba una tormenta y esa noche la Luna no aparecería.

Lily levantó su mano derecha y en ella se posó una de las pequeñas figuras. La chica sonrió. Como extrañaba volar, ahora que se encontraba en el mundo de los hombres no podía salir volando por la ventana despreocupadamente.

Repentinamente tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

.-Adelante! – dijo la pelirroja.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una chica de unos cursos más abajo. Tímidamente asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

.- Lily Evans? – preguntó.

.- Si? – Lily se sentó en su cama, tenía el cabello hecho un total desorden.

.- El profesor Potter me pidió que la llamara, dice que quiere que vaya a su despacho -.

.- Muchas Gracias, ahí estaré – sonrió a la pequeña y esta salió de la habitación con una sonrisa también.

Lily volvió a recostarse en la cama feliz.

.- James... – sonrió embelesada, rio sola y se sonrojó levemente.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y tomó sus figuritas de palomitas, llevándolas con ella. Se miró al espejo y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo. Salió de la habitación para encaminarse al despacho de James.

.O.

Tocaron la puerta. James despegó la vista del diario y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

.- Pase! – dijo con tono imperativo.

Por la puerta entró a quien estaba esperando. La pelirroja cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió con fuerza.

.- Hola James! – dijo alegre.

.- Hola Lily – respondió el auror tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

.- Mira lo que traje! – Dejó libres a las palomas, las cuales volaron hacia James, revoloteando alrededor de él.

.- Las palomitas que te regalé – James las observó divertido.

Lily se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Una palomita se posó en Lily y la otra en James. Extrañamente empezaron a brillar.

.- Mira! Brillan! que lindo! – dijo contenta Lily.

.- Que extraño – dijo James.

.- ¿Por qué? -.

.- Deben tener un hechizo especial para que brillen – respondió simplemente.

.- Me recuerdan a los Rynius, todos nosotros tenemos un poder especial y podemos brillar – dijo observando su palomita.

.- Y qué poder tienes? – preguntó James interesado.

.- Viento, pero aprendí a usar el Fuego, el Agua y la Tierra – respondió dirigiendo su mirada verde a los ojos azules de James.

.- Vaya... – no supo que responder.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

.- Para que me llamabas James? – preguntó la pelirroja. James salió de su ensimismamiento.

.- Quería avisarte que, dada las circunstancias en que nos encontramos en el mundo mágico, en una semana más al parecer nos iremos de Hogwarts... -.

.- Nos iremos? pero Hogwarts no es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico? – se sorprendió.

.- Tú te quedarás acá, Lily – la chica se separó bruscamente de James – Lo siento, pero no puedo exponerte a la guerra, solamente tienes 17 años y perteneces a otro mundo, no puedo arriesgarte a algo que no te atañe, además quiero verte sana y salva cuando regrese -.

.- Me quedaré aquí? pero James! no quiero que nos separemos! puedo ir contigo! – replicó ella.

.- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti Lily, pero acatarás las órdenes que te daré para que tengas mayor protección –.

.- Pero yo no quiero una mayor protección, yo quiero estar contigo – dijo en voz bajita y bajando la cabeza.

.- No seas terca, Lily, he dicho y se hará lo que digo, entendido? – levantó el mentón de la chica y se miraron a los ojos.

.- Entiendo, pero yo podría ir... –.

.- No Lily, no irás conmigo -.

Silencio.

.- Lily, por favor, hazme caso, esto lo hago por tu bien – James la abrazó con fuerza – Lo que menos querría es que te pasara algo, no quiero ni pensarlo. Eres lo más lindo que conozco, Lílyris. Te quiero demasiado, la primera persona que me hace sentir de una manera distinta, entiendes? – Lily, un poco colorada, asintió – Es por eso que no quiero que te arriesgues y como sabes Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico, por ello te quedarás aquí – terminó James.

.- Está bien, James... – dijo bajito la pelirroja.

.- Me quedaré para que veamos juntos el partido de Quidditch, te parece? – sonrió levemente.

James se separó un poco de la chica y acercó sus caras, le dio un beso dulce y ella no dudó en responder. Las palomitas bailaban sobre sus cabezas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Dónde está Potter? – preguntó con furia.

.- En su despacho – respondió el más anciano, sonriente.

.- Lo haré escarmentar! lo haré Barbacoa! –

.- Moody, cálmate, no tienes por que ponerte de ese modo –

.- A ustedes tres los haré Barbacoa, Black! –

.- Tan tierno como siempre mi jefecito – dijo sarcástico Sirius.

Remus y Dumbledore rieron para sus adentros.

.- Sirius, ve a buscar a James, así Moody podrá decir todo lo que tiene que decir – dijo Remus a su compañero.

.- Como digas... – Sirius puso sus manos tras la cabeza y, empujando la puerta con el pie, salió del despacho de Dumbledore.

.- Me imagino que no has venido simplemente a injuriar a mis nuevos profesores – Dumbledore miró suspicazmente al Jefe de los merodeadores.

.- Como siempre tan sabio, Albus – dijo Moody caminando hacia una silla cercana a él.

.- ¿Voldemort? – preguntó Lupin.

.- Más que eso... Voldemort ha hallado una poderosa fuerza aliada por parte de Vampiros – dijo Alastor poniendo muy mala cara.

.- ¡Vampiros?- dijo asombrado el rubio.

Dumbledore, extrañado, se puso extremadamente serio.

.- Al parecer la reina Vampiro, que nos han informado que se llama Morwen, y el señor oscuro han pactado para poder dominar el mundo mágico. Quieren matar a todos los hijos de muggles y a los que se opongan a su fuerza, en sí, cumplir el deseo de Voldemort... –

.- ¿Y por que los Vampiros están ayudando? –

.- Por lo que sabemos, Lupin, es por que ellos buscan a alguien, la princesa la cual a Sirius le informaron que debíamos devolver, y para Morwen, Voldemort, es quien puede traerle a esa persona. Hasta ahora el departamento de investigación y de Aurores no ha podido hallar a la susodicha princesa –

Moody detuvo su relato unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar.

.- Al parecer la chica se encuentra en Hogwarts –

Dumbledore y Lupin dirigieron su mirada al jefe auror con un extraño sentir en sus entrañas.

.- Eso quiere decir...- susurró Remus

.- El blanco de Voldemort, guiado por la reina vampiro, es Hogwarts -

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El juego empezó sin muchos contratiempos, Gryffindor era un gran equipo, pero Ravenclaw no se quedaba atrás. Los buscadores estuvieron un buen tiempo peleando la Snitch, pero aún no se atrapaba. El día pasaba con rapidez y ya estaba oscureciendo, nunca un partido había sido tan emocionante y había durado tanto... esto se estaba alargando mucho para el gusto de la pelirroja.

Lily fijó su vista al cielo. Unas luces se veían a o lejos, parecían estrellas, pero eran demasiado brillantes y muy grandes. La chica miró con más atención, esos brillos ya los había visto antes.

.- ¿Lily, sucede algo? – James le tomó la mano cariñosamente, pero con el cuidado de que nadie los viera.

.- ¿No crees que esas estrellas están muy brillantes? – Lily apuntó las luces.

James miró con atención. Al parecer el también empezó a preocuparse, eso era extraño. Poco a poco esos brillos se iban agrandando y se tornaban de colores inexplicables de una estrella.

.- Vienen para acá – dijo James serio – hay que avisarle a Dumbledore -.

Sin previo aviso o tiempo para los profesores, de los cielos extrañamente una banda de personajes alados volaron sobre el estadio con gran rapidez, deteniendo el juego al instante, las 15 personas que estaban sobre las escobas bajaron a la orden del árbitro.

James bajó rápidamente al campo sin ser notado por los soldados gracias a toda la confusión que se estaba formando. Lily, silenciosa, lo siguió sin que él lo notara. Remus y Sirius se quedaron para resguardar a los más pequeños.

James fue al encuentro de los jugadores a lo cual fueron rodeados completamente, entre ellos estaba Scarlett con miedo y asombro en los ojos. Lily se quedó paralizada en las escaleras que daban al campo.

Varios soldados rodearon a los jugadores y James. Los demás soldados alados rodearon el estadio, en especial a los profesores para que no se realizara ningún ataque sorpresivo. Con sus extrañas armas intimidaron a todo el colegio y también bloquearon las salidas por fuera, así quedando encerrados. Aún algunos volaban como pájaros carroñeros buscando presa, vigilando que todo estuviera bajo control.

Repentinamente en el cielo una luz de plata y oro encandeció todas las miradas de los espectadores. El estadio estaba en completo despelote. Todas las niñas gritaban y los más pequeños eran los más asustados, pero eso no quita el hecho de que los que estaban atentos miraran impresionados lo que sucedía, ninguno se atrevía a siquiera a levantarse.

.- Albus... – susurró la profesora McGonagall.

.- Tranquila Minerva, no hagamos nada hasta saber que es lo que quieren – respondió.

El profesor Dumbledore no se movió, pero su cara era una de las más serias que hubiese visto alguna vez.

La luz incandescente pronto empezó a bajar su luminosidad, hasta que se pudo ver a un hombre, alto, con alas es la espalda, de pelo azul-plata y de un parecido impresionante al director, parado en la mitad del campo.

.- Papá... – la pelirroja intimidada dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

James miró expectante a la pelirroja.

.- ¿Papá? – preguntó para corroborar si había escuchado bien.

.- Lílyris, por fin te hemos encontrado – dijo el rey seriamente.

.- Padre!... – dijo con miedo la chica

.- Lílyris! VOLVERÁS A NYUBELL AHORA – la furia del rey Ryniu se extendió por todo el campo con fuertes ráfagas de viento.

El lago empezó a moverse con violencia, el viento movía los coloridos cabellos de los soldados. Poco a poco el cielo se fue apagando hasta quedar completamente oscuro y extrañamente la luna brillo con un fulgor rojo opacando toda estrella en el cielo.

5 de los 15 soldados que volaban sobre todos descendieron con agilidad y rodearon a la pelirroja. James iba a ir con ella, pero una espada en su cuello lo detuvo.

.- No te atrevas ni a moverte, Hombre – la última palabra la dijo con tal desprecio que James lo miró muy enojado.

.- Señor, puedo pedir permiso para bajar al campo de Quidditch? – Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y todos los alumnos intentaron quedarse en silencio. Varias chicas sollozaban, todos los alumnos estaban bien asustados por las amenazantes armas de los soldados alados.

.- Por qué habría de hablar con los culpables de mis penas? – preguntó el rey.

.- Con todo respeto le digo que los alumnos del colegio no han tenido la culpa de nada de lo que ha estado ocurriendo y de todas maneras están sufriendo por su irrespetuosa aparición, amenazándolos con armas, siendo que ninguno está armado. Además de que ha arruinado una de las actividades especiales para ellos y les está haciendo pasar un mal rato, que ellos no se merecen – dijo el director con una voz sombría.

.- Cree que no conozco este mundo? Todos ustedes andan con Varas por donde canalizan su poder mágico, y aviso que si llegan a utilizarlas, nosotros somos más rápidos que sus inútiles hechizos – Observó alrededor de todo el Campo.

.- Papá! deja que baje! – pidió Lílyris.

Enrod dirigió su mirada a su hija. Con una simple seña del rey, un soldado, de cabello y ojos rosa fuerte, creo una burbuja alrededor de Dumbledore y lo suspendió en el aire hasta llevarlo a la cancha de Quidditch a unos dos metros del rey, siendo vigilado por dos Rynius. Los dos viejos se miraron, eran muy parecidos, pero uno tenía los ojos azules y el otro verdes, uno la barba blanca-plateada y el otro azul-plateada. Uno vestido de mago con un gorro en punta y el otro con vestimentas guerreras (propias de su pueblo) con alas en su espalda.

.- Quiero pedirle que le diga a sus soldados que dejen mi colegio en paz, quiero llevar a mis alumnos dentro del castillo, hoy no es un buen tiempo para que estén los alumnos fuera y menos cuando está empezando a ser de noche, mis colegas llevaran a todos los alumnos adentro – dijo sin más ni menos.

.- Pueden irse, pero mis soldados los vigilarán hasta que todos hayan entado – dijo Enrod después de pensarlo un poco.

Albus Dumbledore dirigió su mirada a la profesora McGonagall y ella entendió el mensaje. Indicó a los alumnos que fuesen rápidamente al castillo. Les ordenó a los de séptimo y sexto que ayudaran a los cursos más pequeños. Los profesores se dispersaron, mientras que Sirius y Remus bajaban al campo de Quidditch, pero fueron detenidos por dos guardias. Los jugadores que estaban en la cancha fueron guiados por el árbitro hasta reunirse con los demás alumnos, dejando a James junto con el soldado de cabello verde amenazándolo con la espada.

.- Déjelos pasar, no harán nada – dijo Dumbledore.

.- Deje de darme órdenes – lo calló Enrod.

Con otra señal del rey, los soldados abrieron una de las dos de las seis puertas que tenía el estadio, así sería más fácil controlar la situación. Como dijo el rey, soldados (volando sobre las cabezas de los alumnos) los vigilaban hasta que llegaran al castillo sin haber causado ningún disturbio.

.- Ran: crea la barrera nuevamente – ordenó el Enrod.

El ryniu que había creado la burbuja para Dumbledore, hizo un campo de fuerza invisible, alrededor de todo el campo de Quidditch.

.- Junten a los cuatro hombres en la esquina – ordenó el rey – Benyëo amárralos -.

.- Sí señor – El soldado, que estaba amenazando a James, envainó su espada (a lo cual rápidamente otro soldado sustituyó a Benyëo) e hizo que tomaran de los hombros a los cuatro hombres juntándolos en un solo lugar, sin que ellos se pudiesen liberar.

Benyëo Juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos. Un aura de color verde lo rodeó. Al abrir los ojos pilares de tierra firmes salieron del suelo del campo alrededor del director y los aurores. Se juntaron y giraron formando un espiral en la punta. Formando así una mini celda de pilares de tierra y raíces firmes.

.- Padre! no hagas eso, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, déjalos ir! – reclamó Lílyris.

.- Silencio Lílyris, ya has desobedecido demasiado mis órdenes! Primero saliendo del reino! segundo preocupando a tus hermana y a mí! tercero conviviendo con ellos! – apuntó su mano hacia la celda – cuarto exponiéndote de ese modo! sabías que los vampiros de Morwen te estaban buscando? sabes por qué? – Lily bajo su cabeza.

.- Porque si me capturaban ellos podrían tener sangre ryniu – dijo bajito

.- Así que ella es la princesa la cual buscaban – susurró Sirius.

.- No solo eso niña irresponsable, ellos saben la debilidad hacia mis hijas – El rey se acercó a Lílyris. Los soldados se apartaron de la chica – quinto! gracias a ti nuestro pueblo no volverá a ser un misterio jamás con el espectáculo que hemos tenido que dar hoy por tú culpa! Supongo que ya estarás feliz de haber cumplido lo que querías, conocer este maldito mundo – escupió las cuatro últimas palabras mientras su mirada verde se encendía – vez el resultado de lo que puede provocar tu capricho infantil? -.

Lily se sentía sumamente avergonzada, tenía ganas de llorar, su padre tenía razón, por su capricho infantil había arruinado toda la armonía de un pueblo. No quería levantar la mirada, para toparse con los ojos verdes de su padre y tampoco quería que él la viera llorar.

James furioso por lo que estaba pasando sacó su varita. Sabía que no podía aparecerse, por los hechizos que tenía Hogwarts, pero algo tenía que intentar hacer. Odiaba ver a Lily llorar, a su Lily.

.- James, no hagas nada – le ordenó Dumbledore.

.- Dumbledore, tengo que hacer algo – dijo dolido.

.- Estamos en desventaja, James, no hagas ninguna estupidez, quizas te duela que Lily esté en ese estado, pero lo bueno es que no le harán nada malo, no creo que su propio padre le haga algo – dijo Remus.

.- Como son mis padres, no se si pueda pensar eso, Remus – contestó Sirius.

.- No creo que el padre de Lily sea como tu madre, Sirius, no digas estupideces – dijo Remus.

James simplemente se mordió el labio con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, más que observar.

.- Has deshonrado al árbol Aru! creando semejante caos en la cuidad! Ahora las barreras se han debilitado a menos de la mitad trayendo a Ran conmigo y yo fuera! hasta Benyëo vino con nosotros! Tus hermanas desprotegidas! te imaginas que les podría pasar si es que atacan la ciudad y nosotros estamos aquí? Has pensado alguna vez en alguien más que no seas tú, Lílyris? -.

.- Creo que ella ya entendió el punto de que hizo mal, pero no es necesario que la trate de esa manera – saltó Sirius desde la celda de plantas.

.- No te metas – ordenó el rey – un padre debe enseñarle a sus hijos lo bueno y lo malo, por mucho que duela, ella debe aprender a seguir órdenes! -.

.- Una cosa es enseñarle, pero otra es hacerla sentir como una mosca insignificante – respondió Sirius nuevamente.

Lily no levantó la mirada, quería salir de ahí, pero no podía, no andaba con las ropas necesarias para poder volar e irse. Tampoco quería dejar al director, Remus, Sirius y sobre todo a James en las garras de su padre, en especial ahora que estaba sumamente enojado.

Repentinamente una brisa de color rosa empezó a soplar con mucha fuerza haciendo revolotear el cabello de todos. Rápidamente se fue concentrando hasta que de ella se vio la figura de una hermosa mujer de vestidos blancos con hermosos adornos de plata y oro. El cabello rosa caía elegantemente por la espalda de ella y sus ojos violetas miraron con pena a su hija menor. Sobre su cabeza volaba una aureola brillante.

Los soldados rápidamente aterrizaron e hicieron una profunda reverencia a la figura.

.- Kyaris, que es...? como...? – Enrod se quedó sin palabras.

Lily levantó la vista rápidamente.

.- Mamá! – Lily corrió hacia la figura y la abrazó. Ahí empezó a llorar con fuerza – perdóname, no era mi intención... yo solo quería... no pensaba que... oh mamá! perdóname – La reina acarició la cabeza de su hija y le devolvió el abrazo.

.- Enrod, creo que ya es suficiente, el hombre tiene razón, la reprimenda ya fue justa y necesaria – el espíritu de la reina dirigió su mirada al rey con tristeza.

.- Kyaris, creo que estás siendo demasiado consentida con ella – dijo el rey.

.- Cuando volvamos a casa se le podrá imponer un castigo, pero creo que ella ya sabe el mal que ha causado, ya es suficiente – los ojos de la reina imploraron por que se detuviera.

El rey, por el amor que sentía por su esposa y el cariño hacia su hija cedió. Lily seguía llorando en los brazos de la reina, mientras ella la consolaba acariciándole la cabeza.

.- Su majestad, podría ser posible el que hablemos pacíficamente, ya que los ánimos se están estabilizando? – preguntó Dumbledore.

Enrod dirigió su mirada verdosa a los aurores, pensó unos minutos hasta que le respondió:

.- Después de que sean liberados – Tronó los dedos y Benyëo, dirigiendo su mano (que brillaba nuevamente de verde) a la celda, hizo que los barrotes de tierra y raíces volvieran a ser lo que eran antes: el suelo del campo de Quidditch.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Notas de la Autora:

No tengo perdón por todo el tiempo que me he demorado, pero es que he estado con crisis de varias cosas, entre ellas de imaginación ;-;! espero algún me disculpen.

Critíquen, opinene, manden vociferadores, lechuzas, truenos... lo que sea será recibido, simplemente denle al botoncito GO:)!

Muchas gracias de antemano, saludos y cuídense:)!

Atte.Bichiita

P.D: Es segunda vez que subo este capítulo, extrañamente el anterior subió a la mitad T.T!


	10. Sin tu Luna

**Celestial Dream**

Capítulo Diez: "Sin tu luna"

Nyubell oscurecía lentamente y las luces de la ciudad se encendían, dejando una hermosa vista. Apris observaba desde la torre más alta del castillo como la Luna se tornaba de color carmín. El viento corría y sus cabellos violetas revoloteaban

Apris estaba apoyada sobre su mano y su codo sobre el borde del balcón. Sus ojos rosa miraban cansados, no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior, o mejor dicho no había dormido. Pasó toda la noche en vela rezando a los dioses por el cuidado de su padre y su amado esposo, también por su hermana, pero sabía que ella estaba bien, tenía todas las cartas que ella le había enviado. No había dicho nada a su padre sobre las cartas, solo había dicho a Petrenua que Lílyris se encontraba en el mundo de los hombres, a lo cual esta lo dijo a su padre.

La Ryniu Salió de su transe para dirigirse a su habitación. En la cama matrimonial había una pequeña figura acostada. Sonrió con amor a su pequeña hija. Como la amaba era tan linda. Dormía con ella desde que Benyëo había ido con su padre en busca de Lílyris.

.- Benyëo – extrañaba sus abrazos llenos de calidez, amor, cariño. Se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de recordar esos abrazos. Y sus besos, que la hacían sentir en otro mundo, en donde solo él y ella existían, donde ellos podían hacer las cosas que quisieran. Sus sonrisas especiales para ella, o por lo menos así lo sentía ella, donde le hacía sentir completa. Sus gestos amables, cuando le regalaba jardines de flores y árboles, sus coronas de margaritas. Como extrañaba todo de él.

Ayline se movió en la cama. Susurró entre sueños "papá", sí, ella también extraña a Benyëo, hacía una semana que estaban fuera.

.- Mi pequeña Lunita – dijo Apris mientras cerraba los grandes ventanales con movimientos de su mano.

.- Espero todo esté bien - Desvió un poco su mirada y una sombra negra entró a su habitación. Apris en guardia miró a todos lados.

.- Quién está ahí? – preguntó demandante. Unas risas chillonas sonaron en toda la habitación, Ayline se sentó en la cama soñolienta, tapándose su oído derecho, y con la otra mano sobándose un ojo para así despertar.

.- Mamá, que pasa? – preguntó inocente la pequeña.

Apris caminó rápidamente al encuentro de su hija, pero algo la detuvo.

.- No te muevas princesita – habló una voz profunda y desagradable.  
.- Quién eres? – preguntó ella enojada.

.- Sergio, el más fiel a Morwen, madre vampiro – dijo este. Era de piel blanca como el mármol, sus ojos eran azules y brillaban con el contraste del pelo negro. Era de una estatura destacable, podría medir casi dos metros.

.- como es que... –

.- si te refieres a la barrera... no fue muy difícil matar a esa chiquilla... –

.- Sora! – susurró sorprendida

.- Mami... – susurró la pequeña.

Apris le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a aquella criatura oscura, miró a todos los lados, Ayline estaba en la cama asustada.

"_Ayline, corre a la habitación de tía Patrenua y busquen guardias de Palacio"_ le dijo a través de sus poderes de telepatía. La pequeña ryniu asintió en silencio.

.- A que has venido? – preguntó Apris intentando ganar tiempo.

Apris movió su mano derecha, haciendo que una ráfaga de viento abriera las puertas de la habitación. Ayline bajó de la cama y corrió de la habitación como le dijo su madre.

.- A buscar a la princesa ryniu más jóven – respondió con una mueca.

.- Lílyris? ella no está en el palacio – respondió a lo bajito Apris.

Sergio sonrió irónico – chiquilla, la princesa más jóven acaba de salir de esta habitación, así que si me disculpas – y sin más ni menos Sergio destrozó las puertas de la habitación para que no las volviera a cerrar, y con toda la velocidad que poseía salió tras la pequeña Ayline.

.- Ayline!! – gritó Apris sacando sus alas y yendo al encuentro de su hija dejando un rastro plateado significativo de la familia real.

.- Que es todo ese ruido? – Petrenua se levantó de su cama al escuchar una explosión, eran las puertas de Apris destruidas. Todos los soldados del palacio estaban en movimiento buscando al responsable de los destrozos.

.- tía! tía! – en el balcón se encontraba la pequeña figura de Ayline.

.- Ayline! – Petrenua corrió y le abrió los ventanales. Abrazó con fuerza la pequeña figura – qué sucedió? – preguntó a la chiquita.

.- Un grandulón entró a la pieza de mi mamá – dijo la pequeña soltando unas lágrimas, estaba muy asustada.

.- Calma, mi pequeña – pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, alguien irrumpió en la habitación destruyendo las puestas dejando todo lleno de astillas y polvo.

Ayline se abrazó más a Patrenua – Quién eres? – preguntó la segunda princesa.

.- Dame a la pequeña – dijo por respuesta el vampiro.

.- Jamás! – Petrenua sacó a relucir sus alas, las plumas volaban por los aires con las ráfagas plateadas. Sin esperar, Petrenua salió del balcón volando con Ayline en sus brazos. No llegó muy lejos ya que algo la sostuvo de la cintura, una cuerda de cuero negro roñosa por los años la hizo volver al balcón.

Varios Rynius llegaron a la habitación por la puerta, las ventanas estaban con magia en donde ningún soldado podía pasar. Intentaron detener al vampiro con conjuros, armas, pero todo fue inútil, cayeron algunos muertos. Las barreras de la ciudad estaban bajando y los soldados eran pocos.

Apris llegó a tiempo para romper el lazo negro, pero sin querer dañó una de las alas de Petrenua y Ayline no podía volar por más de 10 minutos, sus alas eran muy pequeñas aún para soportar su cuerpo, así es como irremediablemente tuvieron que caer en el balcón de Petrenua.

.- Si se resisten, solo están alargando lo inevitable – rió Sergio. Las dos princesas miraron con desprecio a la mole frente a ellas.

.- Ayline, quédate detrás de nosotras – ordenó la madre de esta. La pequeña asintió.

Las dos rynius empezaron a brillar y sus poderes incrementaron. Petrenua lanzó látigos de fuego intentando quemar el cuerpo, sin mucho éxito, ya que la velocidad de la criatura era espectral, quizás más rápido que cualquiero otro vampiro que hayan visto. Apris intentó suspender al vampiro en una burbuja de agua, a ver si podía soportar mucho rato sin poder respirar.

.- No jueguen conmigo, princesitas - Sergio se hizo de todo suponer y destruyo la bomba de agua que lo rodeaba, corrió hasta donde las princesas y de un golpe certero las mando a volar dentro de la habitación – Ahora que estamos solos, nos vamos – Sergio dirigió su mirada helada a la pequeña. Ella lloraba al ver a su madre en el piso semi-conciente.

.- Mamá!! – in tentó correr al lado de su madre, pero fue atrapada por la gran mano de Sergio – déjameee!! mamá!! – lloriqueaba, quería estar con su madre. Empezó a brillar, rayos golpearon al vampiro, descuidando un poco su guardia

.- Enana – hizo un movimiento y logró noquearla.

.- Ayline... – susurró Apris, antes de caer inconsciente.

La sombra de Sergio se perdió bajo las nubes.

.- Así que esa es toda la historia... interesante – Dumbledore junto la yema de sus dedos.

.- No me queda claro una cosa – Sirius caminó con los brazos cruzado hacia Dumbledore – Vampiros & Rynius están en guerra? es decir, han tenido enfrentamientos en este ultimo tiempo? –

.- Hace años que no hemos tenido enfrentamientos ya que las barreras de Ran y Sora han protegido el reino, así esas criaturas no han entrado – respondió Benyëo.

.- Es por eso que más que nunca tenemos que volver al reino, ha pasado una semana y media, al parecer las cosas no están muy bien allá arriba – dijo Ran con una voz profunda, al parecer parecía contrariado – No se si estemos muy lejos del reino, pero no siento el poder de Sora –

.- Sora es tú... –

.- Hermana gemela –

Hubo un silencio, pero Alastor Moody lo rompió.

.- Los vampiros han estado ayudando al más grande asesino de nuestros tiempos, no se si ustedes estaban al tanto de ello – miró a Enrod

.- Los asuntos de los hombres no nos interesan ni nos incumbe – respondió el rey.

.- Pero Voldemort podría ayudar a la gran señora a conseguir algo que ella quiera mucho, no? – la mirada del rey fulminó a Moody.

.- Hay cosas en donde no debería entrometerse, señor -.

.- o sea que hay cosas que aún no nos dice!! – Moody golpeó la mesa.

.- Alastor, por favor! – Dumbledore detuvo una inminente discusión.

.- Señor Enrod, no estaría dispuesto a unir fuerzas con nosotros? así quizás tendríamos más oportunidades de derrotar a Voldemort y Morwen – propuso Remus.

Enrod dirigió su mirada a él y su mirada penetró sus pensamientos

_No sabía que los hombre-lobos peleaban contra la maldad_ – sintió como la vos del rey sonaba dentro de su cabeza

.- Cómo es que...? – Remus quedó helado

.- Rynuis! soberanos de la Luna, como rey puedo saber que le tienes miedo a esta, o no? –

.- Ya sabe la situación de Lupin? – preguntó Moody

.- Es más que obvia, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta – dijo socarronamente el rey

.- Este viejo me está empezando a cabrear – susurró Alastor, siendo escuchado solo por Sirius.

.- Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, la respuesta tendría que meditarla, como verás nosotros somos ni un treintavo de lo que son ustedes, pero aún así nosotros somos el triple de poderosos que ustedes, claro somos criaturas puras, no como los hombres llenos de rencores, envidias, soberbia... –

.- Pero por lo menos somos humildes – lo interrumpió Alastor

.- No juegues con mi paciencia – amenazó el rey.

.- Moody... – dio peligrosamente Dumbledore.

.- Majestad, por favor, su ayuda sería necesaria, en estos tiempos en donde a veces ni se puede confiar en tu misma familia –

.- Dímelo a mí, Remus – le susurró Sirius.

.- Remus tiene razón, señor Enrod, necesitamos de su ayuda, por favor – Dumbledore lo miró con determinación, vaya que eran parecidos, solo el carácter era distinto

Otro silencio y para que decir que más que incómodo.

.- Lílyris? – demandó el rey, miró a todos lados – AAAH! niña! como hace que me salgan canas verdes!! – rugió el rey al ver que Lílyris se había ido de la habitación. Se levantó de su silla furioso

.- Algo que tengamos en común – le susurró Moody a Remus.

Sirius observó toda la habitación y Lily no era la única que faltaba en ella.

.- James, serás... – Dirigió su mirada a Dumbledore, quien se la devolvió.

.- Esta será nuestra despedida? – suaves lágrimas salían de sus ojos esmeraldas.

No supo que responder, la abrazó con fuerza, no quería separarse de ella, recién estaban comenzando todo y poco a poco se iba desmoronando.

.- Te quiero, mi pequeña – susurró James escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

.- Yo también te quiero, mi James –

Se quedaron abrazados, escondidos en la torre de astronomía. Las estrellas brillaban nuevamente, y la Luna volvió a su color natural.

.- Será mejor volver antes de que tu padre se de cuenta de que no estás –.

.- Da lo mismo, estaré con él mucho tiempo y solo me quedan horas a tu lado – se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, separándose un poco de James.

.- Créeme que yo no quiero alejarme de ti... – Lily sonrió - pero tienes que comprender que todo depende de tu padre – la sonrisa de Lily se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó.

Levantó la barbilla de ella y removió sus mechones rebeldes posados sobre su rostro. Sonrió viendo su cara de niña. Acercó su rostro a ella y se besaron, que cálido era todo, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y el cabello suelto de ella le acariciaba el rostro por el viento. Sus manos rodeaban la cintura. Impresionante como lo hacía vulnerable, había combatido frente a tantos enemigos, siendo catalogado como el hombre más frío y perseguido por los mortífagos. Como era posible que en tres años de matar a tanto enemigo, seguía teniendo corazón para enamorarse, pensó que jamás lo haría y menos en tiempos de guerra, siendo lo más importante para un auror lograr tener la paz en el mundo mágico.

El Beso cada vez era más pasional, James se estaba volviendo loco, no quería hacer cosas que después se arrepintiese. Lily era solo una niña de 17 años y no la volvería a ver hasta sabe cuando, no debía subir esas manos.

_James controla tus hormonas, ni que fueses un simple adolescente... Dios ayúdame..._

La puerta se abrió de un solo sopetón.

_No era esto a lo que me refería Dios!_

.- Aleja tu sucias manos de mi hija! -

**Notas de Autora:** Hasta acá llega este capítulo, muy importante la pequeña Ayline pobre de ella que tendrá que soportar vampiros. Espero les guste el capítulo )!

Disculpen las demoras, pero no tengo mucho tiempo ni relajo para escribir, saludos y Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado que esté lleno de bendiciones )!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, los leo siempre pensando que tengo que subir capítulos más rápido, los aprecio mucho y el tiempo que tienen en escribirme )! Espero gasten un poco de su tiempo ahora a ver como está el capítulo 10

**Atte.Fem**


	11. El Elegido

**Celestial Dream**

Capítulo Once: "El Elegido"

La separación fue brusca y forzada, no quería dejar a Lily, pero no podía oponerse a los deseos del padre.

.- Padre! – sonrojada, la pelirroja, no dejó de sujetar la mano de James.

.- Aléjate de mi hija! – Enrod con los ojos encendidos de furia se acercaba poco a poco – cerdo abusador! – con su poder concebido al juntar sus manos y separarlas hizo aparecer un rayo rojo lo que parecía una espada.

.- Señor... puedo explicarle – James se puso frente a Lily para protegerla.

.- No me explicarás nada! – un padre furioso y celoso de su hija no tiene noción de si mismo, como quizás sabrán algunas.

.- Señor Enrod – susurró Benyeö, sabrán que el también tuvo que pasar por lo mismo, pero logró ganarse a su suegro después de convertirse en el mejor soldado de la guardia, solo por Apris – Cálmese... no creo que sea bueno gastar sus fuerzas en... –.

.- Tratar de proteger a mi hija!? cuando Ayline tenga su edad sabrás que esto es indispensable! – su sonrisa maquiavélicamente irónica, asustó a James, más de lo que hubiese deseado. Nunca había temido ante ningún enemigo... quizás será porqué aquel hombre (o rey ryniu) frente a él era su "suegro"? quien sabe.

.- Papá! yo sabré con quien salgo o no! – se puso frente a James con los brazos extendidos intentando protegerlo. Ráfagas de viento empezaron a salir del suelo. El enfado de Lily estaba despertando sus poderes, era una adolescente podía sentirse con facilidad, pero está escrito que ningún padre puede interferir en las relaciones humanas de sus hijos sin salir magullados, y testaruda como era Lily, su comportamiento era peor si juntamos magia de por medio – ya deja de meterte en mis asuntos – olvidándose de la reprimenda de su padre, lo encaró furiosa – si quiero puedo salir hasta con un vampiro – o-hó, eso no debería decirlo.

.- Pero que estupideces dices! – ahí estaba el carácter de su padre, mientras la gritaba – con un vampiro? tu te has vuelto loca? acaso este chico te ha dado algo que te ha hecho desvariar esa cabecita tuya? – la espada roja desapareció por las señas del rey hacía mientras se burlaba de Lily.

.- Bueno, James no es ningún vampiro, así que no hay problemas – los ojos de ella chispearon.

.- PERO ES UN HOMBRE!! TERRESTRE!! DE LA TIERRAA – se exasperó.

.- Y QUE TIENE? HA SIDO LA PERSONA MÁS LINDA QUE HE CONOCIDO! – James y Benyeö se mantenían detrás de Lily y Enrod respectivamente, no querían interferir en una pelea de la cual seguro saldrían heridos. Del rey empezaron a hacer pequeñas descargas de electricidad, rayos que de seguro no sería bueno toparse con ellos.

.- Eres una ilusa Lílyris, no has visto lo que han hecho los hombres? en que están? GUERRA! MUERTES! ASESINATOS!! – las ráfagas de viento y electricidad chocaron cual tormenta – todo lo hacen por poder, quien te dice que no te ha seducido por el poder de ser parte de nuestra familia! – gota que rebalsó el vaso, como se atrevía a compara a James con la actitud de un asqueroso roba fortunas? con un hombre avaro? con todas las características que destacarían a ese tal Voldemort?

Iba a gritarle sus buenas cosas, pero el hombro de Lily y la mano del rey brillaron de color rojo. Primera vez que veían sus lunas de ese color... rojo? eso significaba peligro mortal en alguno de los miembros de la familia.

La electricidad cesó y las ráfagas de viento fueron bajando su intensidad. La irá de los dos era un mar de revoluciones que cambió en nerviosismo e inquietud. El color rojo se apagó luego, de unos treinta minutos, encendido.

.- Señor? – Benyëo intentó hacer reaccionar al rey y se acercó a él – Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó temeroso.

.- Es hora de irnos, rápidamente – imperioso se acercó a Lílyris y la arrastró a la puerta de a estancia.

.- Suéltame – intentó liberarse Lílyris, pero el rey usó magia y no pudo siquiera mover un dedo del rey sujeto a su muñeca - James! – Estiró la mano intentando pedir ayuda, pero el Auror tenía su vista sujeta al suelo, apretando los puños.

.- Perdóname – el susurró llegó a los oídos de Lily como un eco.

.- No me dejes – susurró ella y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Un recuerdo fugaz pasó por la mente de James

_Se abrazaron con fuerza, Lily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James._

"_Lily – susurró James – No quiero perderte"  
"No lo harás James – respondió la pelirroja.  
"Prefiero la muerte antes de perderte – susurró James._

Enrod dirigió sus fríos ojos al ojiazul - No te atrevas acercarte a mi hija – que palabras más tentadoras a romper, como era el merodeador que era. El rey apretó los dientes y dirigiendo su última mirada de odio a James, empezó a bajar de la torre seguido por Benyëo.

La discusión entre Dumbledore y Enrod había quedado en que Rynius se iría de su castillo y no volverían a usurpar la paz de la tierra, por lo menos hasta que Enrod dejara de ser rey.

La tropas de los seres alados empezaron su movimiento para disponerse a partir. Enrod no dejaba de vigilar a su hija y estaba notoriamente nervioso después de encontrar a la pelirrosa con el Hombre.

.- No habrá abusado de ti, verdad? – la acorraló esa misma tarde – no te obligó a tener relaciones inadecuadas para tu edad! – se escandalizó.

Lílyris, sabiendo a que se refería su padre se sonrojó notoriamente, nunca había hablado ese tipo de temas con su padre y puesto... Este no era el momento preciso!!

.- Papá! – lo reprendió ella – no quiero que me vengas ahora con tus cuentos de la pubertad y la sexualidad! – Levantó los brazos alarmada – además ya estoy grandecita para saber que hago!

.- Aún eres una niña! cuantos años tienes? 13, 14? - se alarmó más aún – No te habrá tocado, verdad?! -.

.- TENGO 17! casi 18! que clase de padre eres? – se quejó Lílyris cruzando los brazos.

El rey siguió con sus preguntas cada vez que podía acompañado de sus "Es un cerdo!" o un "Abusador de menores! no te acercarás más a él" repetidas veces. Lílyris habían presenciado esto anteriormente, pero las preguntas y reprimendas no eran para ella, sino que para su hermana Apris, cuando su padre vio por el balcón como Benyeö la besaba en los campos de flores hechos por él, especialmente para ella.

Vamos que se estaba pasando, llevaba por lo menos quince minutos escuchándolo hablar, los soldados cada vez que pasaban cerca, corrían para no tener que toparse con la furia relampagueante del rey, hasta de sus ojos salían chispitas que electrocutarían a cualquiera.

Lílyris ya estaba cansada de escuchar tanta sarta de estupideces, simplemente se encerró en ella misma. Usando de su poder creó una burbuja de aire que ensordeció las imparables quejas de su padre, no sabía como es que Apris había soportado todo esto.

Dirigió su mirada al castillo y el semblante de James se le vino a la mente – James... – susurró apenada¿por qué la había dejado marchar¿es que acaso ya no la quería¿no quería enfrentar a su padre? ya se lo había dicho en la torre de Astronomía:

_.- Créeme que yo no quiero alejarme de ti... – Lily sonrió - pero tienes que comprender que todo depende de tu padre – la sonrisa de Lily se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó._

¿Por qué de su padre? todo siempre dependía de él¿es que nunca podría tener autonomía en la toma de sus decisiones?. Suspiró enojada, con tristeza, lo que más quería es que James estuviera ahí para calmar su pesar, que le diera esa sonrisa que siempre le regalaba.

Un objeto brillante llegó hasta ella y se dio cuenta al instante que era, una de las palomitas que le había regalado James, pero como es que llegó hasta ella? no comprendió, tampoco le importó, solamente la tomó entre sus manos y los ojos se le humedecieron.

.- James... – repitió una vez más e intentó aguantar el llanto inminente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Mamá, mamá – lloraba la pequeña, mientras cruzaban un valle desierto. Ya habían llegado a la tierra, pero a Sergio se le dificultaba la tarea, siendo que solo podía viajar de Noche. Se encontraba corriendo rápidamente con la niña en brazos gritando por su madre.

.- Ya cállate, antes de que yo te haga callar – el vampiro exasperado detuvo su carrera y levantando a la niña con sus dos brazos extendidos frente a el. Las lágrimas de ella salían sin parar.

.- Quiero a mi mamá – le exigió – llévame con mi mamá – y siguió llorando, sin parar de exigir a su madre.

Con enfado gritó a los aires causando más miedo en la niña, como detestaba ese pequeño ser!

.- Si no paras de llorar, te mataré! – la amenazó, pero ella lloró con más fuerza. Sergio desesperado tomándola con una sola mano y con la otra levantada para acertarle un golpe mortal. Con rapidez y fuerza llevó sus afiladas al corazón de la niña, pero algo sucedió antes de que pudiera completar su tarea.

La luna en la cabeza de Ayline empezó a brillar con un fulgor rojo que dañó los ojos del vampiro y soltó a la niña, que casi cae al suelo, pero sacó sus pequeñas alitas y pudo pararse en el suelo, sin ser herida. Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y los ojos los tenía enrojecidos, pero esa era su oportunidad de correr. Corrió sin saber a donde iba, pero no le importaba, el vampiro se había encandilado con la luz y tenía que correr, correr era lo más importante!

.- A dónde crees que vas!? – rugió el vampiro y en un dos por tres la tenía nuevamente en sus garras.

.- Noo... – se quejó Ayline, volviendo a llorar. El agotamiento le estaba cansando, llevaba tres días con ese ser. La había alimentado con la cena de una pareja la cual había matado, estaba horrorizada al saber que esas personas estaban sin vida. Sergio les había succionado toda la sangre sin que la pequeña se hubiese dado cuenta y le dio la comida de estos. Había repetido su acto todas las noches.

En el amanecer siempre alcanzaba a llegar a algún pueblo y en cada pueblo se encontraba con mortífagos de Voldemort, así que le dejaba el cuidado a alguna mujer de ellos para que la mantuviera vigilada y encerrada. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, solo le faltaban cinco días más y llegarían.

.- Si no te callas mocosa, mataré a tu madre! – le amenazó y la chiquita se asustó notoriamente. Dejó de llamar a su mamá, pero las lágrimas no cesaron – No entiendo para que mi Gran Señora te necesita, pero has sido un asqueroso estorbe en mi no vida – y escupiendo al suelo, volvió a su carrera, para poder llegar al siguiente pueblo antes del amanecer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llevaban tres días viajando y con los poderes de Kury, que aceleraba su velocidad por lo menos el triple, ya estaban muy cerca de su padre. Las cuatro figuras no visibles de las chicas, gracias a Satea con sus poderes de invisibilidad, no habían sido divisadas en sus paradas. Había perdido totalmente el rastro de Sergio y Ayline, así es como lo más comprensible era en busca de su padre, para que con Ran pudieran localizarla.

Apris pudo notar como su tobillo y la espalda de Petrenua brillaron por treinta segundos de color rojo. Las cuatro chicas se detuvieron en el aire y Apris se puso más nerviosa.

.- Ayline... – susurró horrorizada. Si la luna en segundos brillaba de color negro, no sabría que hacer. Rojo: peligro mortal; y el Negro: muerte súbita.

.- Princesas, quieren descansar? – preguntó Satea, con su pelo azul oscuro brillando a la luz de la luna.

.- No, hay que seguir – firme Apris empezó a andar nuevamente y las tres chicas la siguieron, solo unas horas más y llegaría al lado de Benyeö, no faltaba mucho.

Estaba desesperada, quería de vuelta a su hija¿por qué la quería a ella¿qué es lo que estaba sucediendo¿A caso había algo que ella no sabía¿Ayline estaría bien? una y otra pregunta asaltaron su cabeza, lo que más necesitaba era su marido.

Viajaron unas dos horas más y bajaron un poco más hacia la tierra, hasta quedar un poco más arriba de la copa de los árboles, estaban sobre un bosque, que además era muy tenebroso. Al pasar rápidamente hicieron que pájaros salieran de los árboles asustados.

Su tobillo brillo, brillo como nunca y una pequeña ola de seguridad la embriagó, estaban muy cerca.

A lo lejos se pudo ver un iluminado castillo, bastante rústico. Mientras más se acercaban, pudo ver figuras aladas, era gente de su pueblo.

Atravesaron finalmente el bosque y ahí estaban todos. Se detuvieron y Kury pudo dejar de usar sus poderes. Apris buscó por todas partes y vio la inconfundible figura de Benyeö, su cabello color verde. Sin pensarlo dos veces voló rápidamente hacia el y lo abrazó sin darle tiempo a él de mirarla o siquiera razonar que estaba pasando.

.- Pero qué está pasando? – dijo sorprendido, mientras un aroma a fresas inconfundible lo impregnaba – Esto parece una alucinación demasiado real – susurró.

Todos los que estaban con él se sorprendieron. Entre ellos eran Dumbledore, Enrod, Ran, Sirius, Remus, James y Alastor. Las alas de la recién llegada desaparecieron dejando un rastro de plata y plumas. ¿Quién era esa chiquilla?

.- Te eché tanto de menos – empezó a llorar en su hombro con fuerza, llevando sus brazos sobre los hombros del capitán. Su cabellera rosa-plata inconfundible y su voz, como había extrañado su voz. Benyeö le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, descubriendo que todo era real, enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella, besándolo.

.- Padre! – la figura inconfundible de Petrenua llegó hasta ellos volando. Los hombres quedaron mudos¿otra hija más del rey¿Cuántas hijas tenía¿Qué es lo que hacía ahí?

.- Petrenua! Qué hacen acá!? Apris! se suponía que debes estar cuidando el reino!! – dijo el rey preocupado. Petrenua bajó a suelo firme, desapareciendo sus alas, con un semblante consternado.

Satea y Kury llegaron junto a la princesa. Se arrodillaron en el suelo y sus alas desaparecieron. Lílyris que vio el espectáculo corrió hacia su hermana con una enorme sonrisa.

.- Hermanaaa – gritó pasando de largo a los hombres y señores rynius.

Patrenua recibió feliz el abrazo de su hermana menor, nunca hacía esos gestos tan cariñosos, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

.- Lílyris! dónde has estado, tonta!? – le dijo cuando ya estaba en sus brazos.

.- Cómo es que has escapado!? – gritó el rey enojado con Lílyris, la había dejado en su tienda al cuidado de tres soldados, pero no fue escuchado por ninguna de sus hijas.

.- Tiene dos hijas? – preguntó Remus en voz alta.

.- Tres – respondió Ran dirigiendo su mirada a la mayor de las hermanas.

.- y los niños!? – preguntó Sirius.

.- Nunca tuvieron – dijo simplemente el creador de barreras.

Apris, después de besar a su marido, fue al lado de sus hermanas.

.- Lílyris! – y se unió al abrazo.

.- Apris! – la mayor de las hermanas seguía aún llorando y Petrenua intentaba no demostrar tanta sensibilidad, pero no lo podía controlar.

.- Dejen de ignorarme y respóndanme! – habló el rey saltando como un niño chiquito, causando la risa de los merodeadores y Dumbledor

.- Te hemos extrañado, has estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa – Apris junto las cabezas de Lílyris y la suya.

.- Yo también las he extrañado – Así se quedaron las tres chicas siendo observados por todos los demás.

.- A ver cuando toman en cuenta a su padre! – su comportamiento había cambiado al de un niño de 5 años.

.- Qué es lo que las ha traído hasta acá? y Ayline? – Apris volvió a los brazos del capitán y volvió su llanto.

.- Benyeö se la han llevado!! se llevaron a Ayline!! – Benyeö se quedó estático, sin poderlo cree.

.- Quién se la ha llevado!? – su tono sonó furioso, pero no alzó la voz.

.- Un vampiro, cruzó la barrera de Sora, intentamos escapar, murieron varios en la batalla, nos dejaron inconscientes y se la llevaron, no pude hacer nada – la angustia no la dejó seguir y se abrazó con fuerza al peliverde.

.- Qué le pasó a Sora? – Ran se adelantó y por la mirada de las princesas pudo saberlo.

.- Lo lamento mucho, Ran – susurró Petrenua.

.- Quién es Ayline!? – preguntó Alastor, interesado. A pesar de ser algo tosco e irónico con el rey y toda su tropa alada, quería ayudar, así era su naturaleza.

.- Mi hija – respondió Benyeö con ira guardada

.- Solo tiene dos años de edad! que quieren esas criaturas de ella? aún no desarrolla su poder, apenas puede volar, es un ser indefenso!... – sollozó Apris.

Petrenua se quedó pensativa¿cómo es que Ayline había formado electricidad, mientras se defendía, si aún era muy pequeña?

.- Hacia donde se fueron? – preguntó el rey rabioso y Petrenua Levantó los hombros sin saber – Ran, puedes buscarla? –. El susodicho asintió con la cabeza. Estaba un poco apenado por la noticia de su hermana, pero ahora había que buscar a la princesa más joven.

Se adelantó sacando sus alas y quedó a unos pies de altura sobre las cabezas de todos, se sentó a lo indio y juntó sus manos. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró, un aura burdeo empezó a rodearlo, sintió las cuatro presencias reales bajo de él.

.- Alistaré a los soldados – Benyeö se separó de su esposa y le dio un suave beso en los labios – La encontraremos, tranquila – y sacando sus alas con fuerza, fue con los soldados alados. Satea y Kury siguieron al capitán por indicaciones de Enrod.

.- Nosotros alistaremos una escuadra de Aurores – dijo Alastor para sorpresa del rey.

.- Nos ayudarán? – preguntó ilusionada Apris, juntando sus manos.

.- Por supuesto que sí, no puedo dejar a una niña de 2 años en manos de Voldemort – Alastor rápidamente se dirigió al castillo a alistar todo – Ustedes tres muevan sus traseros conmigo que hay que alistarse – le ordenó a los merodeadores.

Lily dirigió una mirada a James y este le susurró.

.- No te dejaré, nunca – pudo entender gracias al viento, que puedo llevar la frase hasta sus oídos, siendo solo para ella.

Lílyris se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos, pero las aguantó y sonriéndole tenuemente, fue con su hermana, que aún lloraba, sin saber que hacer. James siguió a los demás aurores, sabía que pronto entrarían en batalla.

.- Todo saldrá bien, Apris – le susurró y la abrazó.

.- Eso espero Lílyris – mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hermana.

Ran seguía buscando a Ayline ampliando cada vez más su rango de visión. Pasado unos diez minutos pudo sentir algo al norte, y se movía rápidamente.

_.- Quiero a mi mamá! – lloró la pequeña figura de la princesa_

Estaban al nor-este, quizás a tres días a vuelo, cerca de un pueblo.

.- Señor Enrod – Ran bajó al suelo – Ya se donde está -.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Sergio ya tiene a la princesa Ayline, mi señora – Lydia hizo una reverencia a la señora.

.- Gracias Lydia, retírate – le ordenó. Lydia volviendo a hacer una reverencia se fue de la habitación. Jamás pensaría que encontraría esos escritos en su ataúd, claro había pasado 150 o algo más desde que los tenía.

_El elegido que regiría el por venir de Nyubell nace cada 100 años para llevar a la ciudad a su esplendor y máximo cuidado. Destruyendo toda amenaza y controlando todos los poderes existentes entre los seres alados, creando balance entre vampiros y rynius. El ser más poderoso que jamás puede existir entre estos mágicos seres y más puro, siempre proveniente de la familia real._

.- El Elegido, nace cada cien años y hace ya casi tres años que ya pasaron los nombrados cien desde al último balance – Morwen dejó de lado esas anotaciones suyas, hacía 150 años que las había escuchado de su creador, quien ya estaba muerto, por propia decisión.

Si bebía de la sangre de la pequeña, sería el vampiro más poderoso de todos los milenios del por venir y no necesitaría más de la ayuda de Voldemort. Cubriría la tierra de oscuridad para apoderarse de ella y someter a los humanos a sus órdenes.

.- Ya falta una hora para el amanecer, será mejor que vaya a mi ataúd - Se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba. Se encontraba en su gran morada y frente a ella estaba su espejo gigante. No podía saber donde estaba Enrod, algo hacía interferencia con su paradero y debía imaginar que estaba en un lugar sumamente protegido con magia.

**Notas de Autora: **Bueno después de unas semanas he vuelto a actualizar, me le pues todas las pilas a este capítulo, espero les guste. Ay! cada día me enamoro más de la parejita de Benyeö&Apris (L) es que los encuentro taaan lindos, pero no olvidemos a Lily&James (L) ya verán que el padre tendrá que resistirse al bueno de James y de seguro recibirá más de una ayudita inesperada ;)

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews del capítulo antesrior: **Desiré, karipotter, Ceci87, Jana Evans y beelu.** Ha sido muy grato que me escribieran :) espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Ojalá manden reviews, diciendo si les gusta, si quieren más, menos, acción, romance, un abrazo, mandando regalos xD! jajaja! no se, lo que se les ocurra ;D!

Muchos saludos a todos y espero estén pasando un buen verano! Me despedido de ustedes nn!

Besos!


End file.
